Art of Love
by wickedswanz
Summary: Hermione needs the Order's sexiest wizard to teach her the art of love making after being dumped, and Sirius is only too happy to oblige. But can the king of love-em and leave-em give her what she desires or will his heart get in the way? Rating: ADULT
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm back and very very sorry for the vanishing act. Some bad news and a semi-breakdown made everthing a little crazy. I will be reposting my completed stories then posting updates to new ones once they are complete. If there is one story in particular that you would like me to work on and update first or a completed fic you want me post more quickly let me know :D**

______________

His mouth felt so good on hers - hot, strong, yet giving and yielding at the same time. Hermione's lips parted willingly under his, a slight sigh escaping as he slipped his tongue between them to explore her hot velvety mouth. She felt and heard the softest of groans coming from the older wizard as he tasted her, and thrilled at his response and obvious arousal.

How had she gotten here? What could possibly have motivated the 20-year-old know-it-all to be in a room with one of the Wizarding World's most notorious womanizers? What did it matter when those large hands were cupping her face so gently she thought she might actually melt as his thumbs caressed her cheeks and he smoothly tipped his head to deepen the kiss further?

Nevertheless, back to the issue at hand, Hermione and Ron had been having sex for months, and she still had yet actually to receive any real joy from the act. Being Hermione, she had tried to talk honestly about the problem, suggesting that maybe they could try something together, something fun even; and Ron, being Ron, had been utterly mortified by the whole conversation. He then promptly dumped her, proclaiming that she was simply frigid and that he needed a woman of passion to satisfy him.

After some time apart, they had agreed to remain friends, but there was still no apology from him, which left Hermione feeling inadequate and sexless. What would she do with the next man she fancied? She didn't want to ruin the relationship again through her lack of sexual prowess, so she turned to the one person she knew she could trust to help her though her little problem, and keep her embarrassing secret. In her desperation, she had turned to Sirius Black, Gryffindor Sex God, well-known playboy, and a good enough friend to want to help the young witch in need of an education in the art of lovemaking.

Sirius had heard her out, nodding occasionally, as she made her request. After a moment of pensive silence, he had looked into her brown eyes with his own stormy blues and she was relieved to see only curiosity, not judgment or disgust as she had half expected.

"Why me?" he asked quietly. "Not that I'm complaining, mind." That last delivered with his patented roguish grin, that never failed to make her knees weak and her pulse race.

"Well …" she started and paused to choose her words. "I have no intention of ever getting back together with Ronald and I don't really want another relationship right now either." She cringed, "Especially not if there's a possibility of said relationship ending for the same reason."

"Ah," he nodded with understanding. "You want to avoid all the emotional junk, and simply learn how to have sex?"

His straight out approach made her cheeks flush, and her eyes flashed with annoyance at the smirk on his full, sensual lips. "I know how to have sex," she snapped and blushed again at the words that had just escaped her. "I - I want you to teach me how to, do it well." She cringed at the way his eyes filled with amusement and her own mortification that she had even come up with such a ridiculous idea.

She jumped to her feet, her eyes flashing as she glared at the devilishly handsome marauder. "I swear Sirius Black if you laugh, I'll - I'll, tell Molly that you pinched my arse at the New Years Eve party!"

Sirius chuckled and signaled for her to sit back down. "Sweetheart, I have no intention of laughing at you." He reached his hand out to touch hers as he spoke, "But you know a man doesn't get a request like this every day."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just thought if there was one man who could help me, and who I would –" she nibbled her lip as she chose her words again, "—want to help me, it would be you."

Now here they were, in Sirius Black's room, his large hands cupping her face and his mouth dancing sensuously over hers. After he had agreed to her request they had decided on a time limit of one month, in which he would teach her how to please a man and discover her own sexuality. He gently nipped at her bottom lip and soothed with his tongue as he pushed her slowly back towards his large, king sized, four-poster bed.

"Three things, before we start," he murmured against her lips as he curled his arm behind her knees and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. "One, trust me. I'll never hurt you, and if I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or wrong, you tell me. I'm not some pathetic boy, I can take it." He looked seriously into her eyes as he lowered her to his bed and sat beside her. She nodded and he continued. "I will never lie to you, so anything I say to you can be taken as Merlin's own truth." She nodded again, her breath coming faster at the sound of his deep husky voice. "Three, if Molly finds out she will tear me a new one."

Hermione laughed nervously and bit at corner of her lip as she always did when deep in thought or nervous. "So, trust you, believe you, and shut up?"

Sirius laughed, "Very good Miss Granger," he said in his best professor voice before lowering his face to take her lips in a quick, heated kiss that sent tingles all the way to her toes.

She felt tense again. He had done things with his mouth that sent the most delicious thrills though her body. She'd never felt this way with Ron, and yet she was still scared. What if he didn't like her? What if he thought that her hair was too curly? Or that her eyes were too close together? Or if her breasts were too small or too big?

Sirius noticed the change in her right away and stroked her cheek to bring her attention back to him. "Having second thoughts?" he asked. "Remember what I said, we can stop any time."

"No!" She almost cried out but managed to tone it down to a gasp, "No, I'm just …" She looked away.

"It's alright love," he purred, his voice low and husky as he lay down beside her, tipping her face towards him again so he could kiss her, deeply, groaning at her delighted moan. "Now first lesson is this. You will never enjoy a session of hot, steamy, sex –" he breathed each word into her ear, smiling at the way she trembled. "—if you're worried that the man you're with isn't going to like you, or that he's looking at that freckle on your thigh."

"I know," she gasped, "but I can't seem to stop worrying about those things."

Sirius nodded and kissed his way around her jaw line, making her shiver when his lips met with the long column of throat. "Well, then, I believe we have our first lesson," he murmured. "I think I'll call it, relax, forget, respond." he kissed her between each word before standing and pulling his simple black T-shirt over his head, baring his broad, tattooed chest to her hungry eyes.

In all her 20 years, Hermione had never seen anything so sexy, so completely masculine, and almost primal. His almost smooth chest and that black snail trail leading down to his low-hanging blue jeans, made her mouth water and her breath pant out faster. She wanted to run her tongue over each of his tattoos and scars, she wanted to taste his salty flesh. She blushed furiously when she noticed him grinning smugly down at her.

He lowered himself to the bed again this time laying over her, parting her thighs with his knee and propping himself up on his elbows so he could look down into her huge brown eyes. "First thing," he whispered. "Just relax; don't ever be embarrassed of how you feel or what you want." He ran his tongue over her bottom lip then lowered his lips to her ear. "For this month, my body is yours – yours to explore, yours to touch, yours to taste." Hermione shuddered at his words, her body catching fire. "Would you like that, Mione?"

She nodded and managed a breathless, "Yes." before his mouth descended on hers again.

"But tonight is all about you, love," he whispered and kissed his way across her cheek and down her throat. "And this sexy, tight, little body is all mine," he purred and pressed his knee firmly against her quickly dampening core, sending thrills up her spine and making a new heat pool in her lower belly.

"You …" she said, her eyes dropping again, "You think I'm sexy?"

Sirius dug his teeth into his bottom lip and nodded his eyes clouding with lust as he slowly opened the buttons on her white, sleeveless top. He parted the flimsy material to reveal her firm full breasts held in a delicate lacy pink bra, his breaths came faster as he slid his rough fingers over the creamy white flesh of her abdomen and waist.

Hermione felt bare under his appraisal and moved to cover her breasts with her hands, only to stop when Sirius slapped her hands away. "Relax, sweetheart and forget," he said quietly against her lips, flicking his tongue out to taste her. "Just let it all go, forget all those silly little things that are worrying you, those little imperfections that you think I care about. In reality all I'm thinking is how bloody lucky I am to have this beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman in my bed." She smiled up at him as he lifted himself onto his knees to unbutton her blue hip-hugging jeans and pull them down her long, toned legs.

Hermione went to cover the dark patch of hair at the junction between her legs, but his low dangerous growl stopped her. "Don't you dare." he muttered and smirked at the way she blushed. Lowering himself over her again, he ran his fingers up her slightly bent legs, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke quietly, his hot breath ticking her lips. "Remember my instructions, relax and forget." He ran his tongue over her bottom lip. "Nothing matters here, except you and me, and how good we're about to make each other feel." Hermione mewed and trembled at his words and gripped his shoulders as he pushed his knee against her now bare pussy.

Sirius instructed her to close her eyes and Hermione complied, feeling her cheeks flush again as he rose up on his knees to look down at her. His gaze seared through her skin as it traveled from her ankles, along her long creamy thighs to her soaking core. A barely audible growl left his lips as his hands followed his gaze and Hermione arched and burned under his touch.

"Now, I want you to forget everything but the sound of my voice and the feel of my hands on your perfect, silky body," he said, his voice husky with his own lust, making her giggle and bite her lip as she nodded.

His hands caressed up and down the outside of her soft thighs and she could hear his barely contained panting breath and knew that he was as excited as she was. "Gods you smell incredible, that sweet citrus perfume you like mixed with your arousal is so bloody intoxicating." He chuckled as her cheeks flushed again. His hands slipped up over her hips, drawing intricate patterns over the slight curve of her belly. "Your hips are perfect, curvy with just enough flesh to grab while I'm fucking you." Hermione gasped and bucked her hips at his words, her body blazing all over again, and his hands moved higher. "Gods sweetheart, you are so soft, I feel like I'm running my fingers over the most expensive silk sheets." His tongue lapped up the centre of her body hotly, making her cry out with the intensity of her reaction to him. "And so deliciously responsive, I could sit here touching and tasting you all night."

He dropped and took her mouth again, suddenly rough, with an urgency that she hadn't felt before. His mouth never leaving hers, Sirius deftly stripped off her blouse and bra throwing them over his shoulder. Hermione sighed as he cupped her full breasts in his large tattooed hands. She'd never felt anything as thrilling as this – Sirius Black's mouth ravishing hers while his fingers explored her breasts.

Unable to be submissive any longer, Hermione reeled in her Gryffindor courage and decided to explore him as well. Her hands grazed over his broad shoulders, down his muscular arms, mewing with rekindled excitement at the way he flexed and groaned with her touch. She slid her hands down his chest, tracing the Azkaban brand over his heart.

With a groan, he lifted away and captured her hand in his own. "Gods woman, what are you doing to me?" he hissed against her ear, biting his bottom lip as he brought her hand downwards to his jeans. "Open them love, feel how much I want you."

Sirius' eyes seared into hers as she did as instructed. Hermione felt his long, hard erection spring free into her curious fingers and gasped, her eyes going wide. Her cheeks flushing, the young witch looked down between them and gasped again, louder. "Is - is that normal?" she stuttered and cringed slightly at his taken aback look.

"You're not doing my ego any good here, Mione," he said slowly, but that edge of amusement was still there so she knew she hadn't done too much damage.

"I'm sorry, you're just –" she nibbled her lip and laughed at her own naivety. "– bigger than Ron …" she giggled at his wolfish grin, "A lot bigger."

Sirius chuckled, brought her hand down to curl around his thickness, and growled softly as she tightened her long fingers around him. "And the ego is back at full strength," he said his eyes dancing as he gazed into hers, only to flutter closed when she began to slowly pump her hand on him. His head dropped to her shoulder as his hips thrust against her hand, hissing her name repeatedly until at length he pulled back.

He grabbed her hands roughly and guided them over his shoulders, before kissing her again as he positioned himself at her hot, tight entrance. "Oh gods, Mione, I want you," he whispered desperately into her ear, making her tremble and her inner muscles clench in anticipation.

"Please …" the barely audible plea sighed from her lips, as she lifted her hips towards him, forcing the barest inch inside her. Then with an almost pained groan, Sirius thrust home, driving his thick, hard cock to the hilt in one long stroke that brought a loud grunt from him and a cracked cry from her, "Oh God Sirius!" She brought her knees high and arched her back beneath him as her body stretched and pulsed around his unfamiliar size. She felt torn in two and he seemed to be touching places, nerves that she'd never known existed until now.

"Fuck, Mione," he swore viciously in her ear as he held himself deep, his hot breath panting against the sensitive flesh of her throat. "Are you alright, my little witch?"

Hermione thrust her hips up against him with a frustrated cry. "Sirius Black, I swear if you stop I'll rip out your throat with my teeth," she snapped ferociously, digging her fingernails into his shoulders and glaring into his wide, shocked eyes.

He lost control. With an almost dog like whine his head dropped to her shoulder, his fingers dug bruising the tender flesh of her arse and he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back brutally. Hermione screamed with delight as her lover took her hard and fast. Growling, groaning, moaning in her ear, he never stopped. His stamina was incredible, shocking her, thrilling her.

She loved how vocal he was – his voice, rough, husky, and deep. Filling her senses and setting her alight. He felt so damn good, his thick cock slamming in and out, repeatedly. His long tattooed fingers gripping her hips and arse, and then it started; the climb. Higher and higher she flew, that sweet pressure in her lower belly tightening. His breathless words in her ear told her how much he enjoyed her body, how close he was, how beautiful, sexy, tight she felt.

He thrust harder, faster, and Hermione loved that she had snapped his control. She loved the way it hurt so perfectly, loved the feel of his large body over hers, crushing her. She relished in the smell of his sweat, his hot breath on her neck, and the sound of his broken words of pleasure. Then her world shattered into a million pieces. For a moment, she was afraid of that first, molten wave of rapture that washed over her and seemed to sweep her mind away. His name screamed from her lips as her body shuddered repeatedly.

Sirius rode her climax, his teeth clenching and his body shuddering. "Fuck – oh, fuck, Mione!" he hissed, before finding his own climax, thrusting deep and strong, again and again as he came hard with a series of cracked cries that seemed to go on and on.

Afterwards, Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her mouth, her eyes, her nose, and her cheeks. "I believe …" he panted, his chest heaving against hers, "That your first lesson went rather well."

Hermione laughed, breathlessly and smiled mischievously, "You really think so?"

"Cheeky little witch," he muttered before kissing her again and rolling onto his back.

Hermione sobered and stroked a stray hair from his face as she leaned over him, running her hand over his shoulder. "They'll be back soon, I should go."

Sirius groaned and rolled onto his side, pulling her against him and nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. "It'll be another hour until they're back, my fiery, little witch," he purred into her hair, "Now shut up and let me snuggle."

She giggled and wound her arms around him, kissing his damp forehead and combing her fingers through his long, wavy black hair. "You know for a man with so many tattoos and scars you're kind of cute."

He chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "Well, you know for a woman who proclaims to be bad in bed, you sure can be scary. You know, I've never received a death threat during sex before."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly and giggled when he ticked her ribs and nipped at her throat.

The sound of a door closing down stairs alerted them to the fact that Harry and Ginny were home, and probably a couple of the Weasleys as well. With a wicked grin, Sirius jumped out of the bed, dipping to give her one last passionate kiss before grabbing his clothes and running out the door, closing it behind him.

Hermione looked around and suddenly covered her mouth as she laughed. He had just snuck out of his own room. Hermione quickly grabbed up her clothes and pulled them on within seconds then flew for the door, just as he pulled it open again.

"You thoughtless hussy, this is my room, are you trying to ruin my spotless reputation?" he hissed, his eyes dancing as he pulled her roughly out the door giving her a final, scandalized glare before disappearing inside, slamming the door behind him, and leaving Hermione to scamper to her own room.

She shut her door and threw herself onto her own bed, laughing, unable to stop smiling. She had never known sex could be so intense and so fun. Well, she knew one thing for sure, Ron was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. She may not be experienced or skilled … yet, she thought with a smirk, but she definitely was not frigid.


	2. Chapter 2

____________________

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She tried but no matter what she did or how many sad thoughts she forced into her mind, Hermione was happy. Humming softly under her breath she threw some sausages in the pan then added the thick rashes of bacon and started cracking the eggs, and breathed deeply of the delicious smells filling the kitchen.

The sound of musical whistling made her turn to see Sirius entering the kitchen with a skip in his step that made her stomach flip. He wore a pair of tight red leather pants and a loose white button-up shirt, half unbuttoned to show his muscular chest, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The devilishly handsome wizard grinned widely at her as she turned and winked when her cheeks flushed.

Hermione turned back to her cooking, quickly to divert her attention and started humming quietly again as she deftly flipped the bacon and sausages. She bit her lip to hold in the wide smile pulling at her lips when she heard him changing his song to hers, the whistling getting louder as he moved closer. Suddenly at her back, his hands resting possessively on her hips and his warmth pressing against her, Sirius made her sway with him to the simple melody and started singing softly into her ear as she wound her arms around his throat and leaned against him.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

"I bet I know what you're thinking Brown-Eyes," he murmured, gripping her hips and pulling her firmly against the growing harness in his restricting pants, ghosting his lips over her bared throat.

"And what would that be, Padfoot?" she purred and wriggled her bottom sensually against him, smirking when his fingers dug into her hips and his breath hissed in her ear.

"You were thinking--" Sirius whispered, slowly sliding his hands up over the curve of her waist, "--that you'd like a certain, tall, dark, devastatingly attractive wizard," Hermione giggled and squealed when he dug his fingers into her ribs, before sliding upwards again till his large palms cupped her breasts through her simple, white peasant top. "To throw you over his shoulder, caveman style, carry you back up to his room," he kissed a searing trail across her bare shoulder. "And ravish your luscious body again in every sordid position he can imagine."

Hermione mewed and leaned harder against him, she turned her face towards his, her lips parting to accept his passionate kiss. However, he pulled back, an outraged look on his face.

"I can't believe you were thinking something so deviant! And then propositioning me," he gasped in mock shock and spun her around to face him. "I'm appalled, scandalized, distressed, disgusted …" with each word whispered from his full lips his face closed in till his mouth was barely a breath away, but before he could claim her lips two doors slammed, the front and one upstairs, and laughter could be heard out in the hallway.

Sirius pulled away with a wicked grin, and with cat like grace vaulted up onto the bench top, so his legs dangled over the cupboard door. "So I told him," he said loudly as Harry, Remus, and Bill entered the kitchen. "If you think I'm doing that with my mouth, you've got another thing coming, 'cause I don't swing that way mate!"

Hermione's knees buckled and she had to grip the bench to stop from falling as she laughed. Sirius' bizarre story, the events of last night, and the sudden presence of their three friends just when they were about to experience a repeat performance was too much. It was all so weird and she loved it, Hermione was having fun for the first time in … in a long, long time.

After reassuring Remus that she had cooked more then enough to share around, they sat down together to eat. The conversation flowed easily as did the laughter and teasing. On their third cup of coffee, the conversation turned to Hermione and Ron, and as much as she did not intend to enter back into any relationship, after being friends for so long she felt compelled to defend him.

"Oh let up on him, William." She said her amused smile still present after his latest impression of his younger brother. "We may not have worked out, but it's not all his fault. We just weren't compatible."

"Yeah and mum's breathing fire." Bill returned with a mischievous smirk. "You know how she feels about you, mum would adopt you if she could, but she can't so having you married to one of her sons is the next best thing."

"Wow." Hermione snarked, "That is so romantic."

The other three laughed and Sirius caught her eye over the table, for a moment the world melted away as they smiled at each other until Harry's voice pulled them back. "So what do you want, Hermione?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged and looked around to see all four men watching her closely. "I'm not much for games and drama - I want it simple," she said, looking thoughtful. "He loves me, I love him, maybe a house in the south of France." They laughed again, Harry and Remus coming out with statements of, "Not so much really," and "Totally understandable."

The conversation turned after some more laughing and finally Harry and Bill stood to go. Bill wrapped Hermione in his arms and kissed her forehead lingeringly. "I'm sorry we haven't had much time to catch up since you've been on holidays. Will you come to dinner tomorrow night; I know Fleur and Lucas would love to see you?"

Lucas was Bill's 3-year-old son, and being excited to see the sweet boy again, Hermione nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

They both turned at the sound of a disgruntled huff from behind them to see Sirius looking put out, and pouting. Hermione giggled and buried her head in Bills shoulder as he held out his hand to the older wizard. "That invitation extends to you as well, Sirius, as always mate."

Later that morning, Hermione gave Remus the Wolfsbane she had brewed earlier. "So what are you going to do for the rest of your holiday Professor?" Remus asked, his eyes warm when they settled on her, taking in her simple white wrap around skirt and blouse.

"Well, first I think I'll get some sun, then read for a while, sleep - in the sun, and maybe take a walk." She said with a grin.

Sirius snickered, "So in short, Jack shi …"

"Language, Sirius." She snapped, slapping his hand before laying a cup of tea in front of him and winking at the chuckling Remus. "A Hogwarts professor is a much harder job then is seems, slap potions mistress on top and …" She made a move to rip out her hair, a wild look in her eye. "In short--" she said pointedly to Sirius. "--I take my holiday time very seriously."

With that, she turned away, whipped of her top to reveal a burgundy halter style bikini top, grabbed her glass of lemonade and her book, and slipped out the back door to lay on the deck chair that Sirius had brought for her when she arrived.

Remus' eyes drifted slowly down the bare smooth skin of her back, admiring the curve of her waist and the rounding of her hips, flicking out his tongue to dampen his dry lips as he watched them sway while she walked away. A sharp kick under the table from Sirius brought him back with a yelp.

"What the hell, Padfoot?" Remus growled, rubbing his sore ankle.

Sirius raised a single brow, tipped his head towards the no sunbathing Hermione, and said, "Off limits mate."

"I know, I know." Remus muttered, "I was just looking. Anyway, since when were you the expert on moral conduct?"

Sirius shrugged as he watched Hermione lay back on the deck chair, her long legs stretched out front, one bent at the knee. That was actually a good point, why was he being so protective. He knew his old friend to be a good man, and not so long ago he had thought there was a real possibility of the two making a very suited couple, both being intelligent book lovers, both the voice of reason behind their circles of friends.

He sipped his tea thoughtfully and sighed, it was perfect, just the way he liked. "I don't know mate, a guy has to grow up sometime, I guess."

"Sure, why not." Remus said quietly with a strange smile curling his lips as he watched his friend. "Well I guess I should be going."

"Ah, yeah, good to see ya mate." Sirius said with a distant smile, not really listening, his eyes glued to Hermione as she turned the page of her book and slid her hand down the old sheet, feeling the ancient paper under her fingers, she always did.

"I learned last week that I have a sister, and she's half octopus." Remus said conversationally while he headed for the door.

"How about that?" Sirius responded automatically, bringing an even wider smile to Remus' face as he grabbed a handful of floo power.

~*~*~

The sun was hot as it beat down upon her, but the mouth and hands caressing her half-naked body were scorching. "Sirius," Hermione moaned and arched as his mouth traveled languidly down her throat to nip at the sensitive junction of her shoulder.

He chuckled into her hair and caressed his long fingers over her silky thighs. "I love hearing my name on your lips." He took her mouth, hotly, deeply, before pulling back breathless. "Would you like to learn something else that you can do with that pretty mouth, Brown-Eyes?"

Hermione had a good idea what he was suggesting, and felt a bolt of excitement at the prospect. The act of fellatio had always intrigued her, but the thought of performing such an act on Ron made her fee ill … Sirius on the other hand. Hermione giggled, now that was another story. "I do," she whispered licking her lips slowly and smiling at the way he shivered, his eyes darkening as he grinned wolfishly back. "Show me? Tell me what to do."

Sirius groaned, deep in his throat and flipped them so that he was on his back and she was straddling him. "Are you sure, love?" he said soberly, "Remember what I --"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly, panting as she looked down at him. "I want to learn how; I just never wanted to do it with Ron."

"Totally understandable," Sirius said with a smug grin before pulling her down for a deep, passionate kiss. He whispered his instructions into her ear, and Hermione's eyes widened as she listened. By the time he was finished she was panting and ready to try.

Slowly she moved down his legs so she was sitting just above his outstretched knees. Her eyes never left his as she flicked open the button of his pants and freed his long, hard member. Her breath caught as her eyes took him in again and her inner muscles clenched greedily as she remembered the feeling of him inside her. When her eyes met his eyes, again she saw wonderment, relief, and pride in his expression. He was watching her reaction closely and was happy with her approval of his most private organ.

His fingers interlinked with hers and he lay his head back, "Please … Merlin, please, Mione," he pleaded and thrust his hips upward.

Bundling her courage once more, Hermione lowered her face, so that her mouth was a bare inch from his swollen cock and took a long slow swipe with her wet tongue from the base to the head. Sirius arched his back, gripped her hand, and cried out softly, and Hermione thrilled at the rush of power felt, knowing how much he wanted her and how much he was going to enjoy what she was about to do.

She curled the fingers around his girth and took the tip of him into her hot, wet mouth. Sirius' breath caught and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip as she slowly took him deeper. "That's it, Brown-Eyes …," he said breathlessly as his free hand weaved into her curls. "Just take - as much as you can - I don't want to hurt you sweetheart …" his words were broken by a loud cry as she took as much of him as she could manage, which wasn't as much as she wanted but he was a big man after all, his fingers tightened again. "Gods! Mione."

Hermione swirled her tongue around the tip, before taking him deep again, periodically sucking, swirling and caressing the shaft not able to fit in her mouth with her hand, and all the while Sirius moaned, sending words of praise and various obscenities as he drowned in the pleasure of her sweet mouth.

Sirius flickered open his eyes to watch her sucking his cock. He had lost count of how many times he had gotten himself off fantasizing about this very scenario, and now here they were, and this was so much better then any fantasy. "Knew that smart mouth would come in handy," he muttered even as his eyes closed again. "Fuck Mione, you're a bleeding natural."

After a few more minutes Hermione had a pretty good grasp on what made the man in her power gasp louder, what made him moan, what made him shudder, and was rather proud of her accomplishments so far. She loved the way he responded to her mouth, her hands, and decided to experiment a little. Slowly she took him in as deeply as she could, which was deeper then before, she heard her name hiss from his lips and gently closed her teeth around him, just enough so he could feel them.

"Oh Merlin, Mione, what are you …" but the touch of fear in his voice became a long, guttural groan as she slowly, gently dragged her teeth up his shaft. And he was begging her, whining, pleading for her to do that again, that thing she did, that it was so good, so fucking good. With a rush of pride Hermione took him in deeper, and after a few more long sucking strokes, each of which had her name hissing from his lips, she grazed her teeth over his shaft again.

With a cracked breathless cry, Sirius trembled and came deep in her hot velvety mouth. His hand gripping hers painfully and his other almost ripped at her hair as he shuddered in ecstasy. Hermione mouth filled with his seed, which she drank hungrily, loving his taste, loving that it was he, and a clear sign that she, Hermione Granger had brought the Sirius Black to his ultimate climax using only her mouth.

When she looked back up at his face, she saw his, now, almost black eyes staring down at her, a ravenous expression that she had never seen filling his gaze. "Come here," he said gruffly and pulled her up to him, kissing her roughly, pulling her against him as though he would never let her go.

"So, I did alright?" she asked, her voice showing her sudden insecurity.

"Incredible, sweetheart," he murmured and slowly caressed his fingers up her inner thigh, pushing her skirt up as he went, kissing across her jaw line and nipping at her tender earlobe. "You, my brown-eyed girl, are incredible." He whispered as his fingers drew higher until his thumb was teasing the fabric covering her soaking womanhood. "In fact --" He took her mouth briefly, "--I think that stellar performance deserves a reward."

Hermione giggled, "Wh-what do you … oooh Sirius!" Her giggle turned into a wonton moan when he deftly flicked her bikini to the side and pushed two fingers inside her soaking, pulsing core.

Sirius slowly kissed a fiery trail down her soft body, over her abdomen, and lower until he was poised between her spread thighs and bent knees. Her eyes flicked wide when she realized what he intended to do. "No." The word rushed from her mouth before she could stop it. "I mean …you don't have to, if you don't …"

His fingers silenced her adorable stuttering, her face flushed as he blew a cool breath of air on her heated pussy. "Do you have any idea how delicious you smell, Mione? I've been drooling all morning, watching you laid out here like some delectable dessert." He crawled up her body, and claimed her mouth again. "Didn't he ever…?" At the way she shook her head, Sirius chuckled then dipped his mouth so it was by her ear again, his hot breath searing her with every word. "I want to pleasure you," he whispered.

Hermione gasped and shuddered as his thumb dragged over her tingling clit. "Sirius …"

He kissed his way down her body again. "Let me show you--" he murmured between kisses and nips of her tender flesh. "--how wonderful it can be -- Trust me, Brown-Eyes."

Instead of letting her respond, he dipped his head, flicked out his tongue, and licked quickly around her swollen clit, moaning when her unique scent entered his mouth. "Merlin, you taste even better then you smell."

Hermione inhaled deeply at the first touch oh his tongue to her heated body, a strangled moan slipping from her lips as her head arched back. The young witch's hands gripped the sides of the deck chair until her knuckles turned white, and Sirius' name hissed and mewed from her lips repeatedly as he used his wicked tongue. Circling her tight, quivering opening before slipping in, eliciting louder moans and violent trembles till she finally exploded, her body filling with wave after wave of scorching ecstasy, each stronger then the last; the most filthy obscenity she had ever used screaming from her lips.

Sirius was chuckling as he joined her on the chair again, his knee between her thighs and his mouth kissing and tasting her jaw line. "You know, that was possibly the loudest profanity I've ever heard," he murmured, slowly kissing his way to her still panting lips.

"Sorry." She mumbled but it was engulfed by his hungry mouth and probing tongue.

He chuckled again against her mouth, pausing to nip at her bottom lip. "A man likes to know that the woman he's with enjoys his touch, love," he smiled against her throat when she giggled, nuzzling at the junction of her throat and shoulder. "Now what were you saying earlier about that incredibly handsome and talented wizard, again? Oh yes, that's right." With an evil glint in his eye, Sirius jumped to his feet and grabbed the shocked witch, lifting her effortlessly and slinging her over his shoulder.

Hermione screamed and kicked as he carried her, cave man style, back into the house. "Sirius Black you put me down this minute!" She squealed and again when he delivered a sharp slap to her arse.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time, and strode into his room, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot before throwing her onto his bed. He pulled his wand, "Just a few silencing charms," he said smugly and winked at her mortified expression.

She threw a pillow at him violently, but she was having a hard time keeping in the laughter that seemed to be traitorously bubbling up. "You smug bastard," she spat.

He let his eyes graze over her scantily dressed form laying, propped up on her elbows, on his bed, and smiled widely "That I am, Brown-eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

________________

The days passed so fast that neither noticed when two weeks had gone by, or the amused looks passing between Remus, Bill and Harry at what they thought were unnoticed signs of their growing intimacy. The way Sirius would rest his hand on her lower back when they walked together, the way she danced her fingers over his arm when she passed him in the kitchen or the hall, the way they would always seek out the other when they entered a room; both oblivious.

More and more they could be found together in front of the fire in the library. He was often in dog form, stretched over her legs as she read out loud. They would play one another in chess while making threats and accusations of cheating or unfair advantages, both laughing.

It was late one night, and they were wrapped around each other, both breathing hard and resting their well sated bodies when Sirius finally breached the topic she had been avoiding, and the reason why their fling had started in the first place.

He kissed her damp forehead and stoked her hair as he spoke, "Tell me about Ron."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, nibbling her lower lip, "Why? What does it matter?"

"Well, it matters a lot if a beautiful and intelligent lady enters into a sordid fling with a guy like me."

Hermione tried to hide her hurt expression, but he caught it, and gripped her chin tightly, holding her to his kiss. "Sweetheart, I'm not complaining, I've enjoyed your company very much; that's why I want to know."

She breathed and relaxed against his larger body again and spoke softly, "I fancied myself in love with him, but I – I never felt sexy with him. He always had this way of making me feel like some passionless robot."

Sirius snorted and licked the column of her neck. "Impossible, you have more fire then anyone I know, and that's saying something."

"I tried to talk to him about it, thinking that maybe we just needed something extra, you know, so I went out and brought some lingerie and a naughty school girl outfit. I was about to bring them out, when he said the problem was that I was a cold ice queen. He said I was frigid and the only reason he's gotten involved with me was out of pity."

Sirius growled and pulled her closer, swearing under his breath as he held her protectively, kissing her hair and face. Suddenly he pulled back and glared down at her, "There is a naughty school girl outfit in this house and I wasn't informed?!"

Hermione giggled and snuggled against him. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe, so cared for, and so content. "I worked out that he was wrong the first night with you," she shrugged and looked at him slyly, "But you were doing so well that it seemed a shame to interrupt."

Sirius grinned smugly and chuckled. "Hmm … two weeks of not interrupting," he murmured into her throat as he rolled her onto her back and parted her thighs with his knee. "That has to be a record for you, doesn't it?" He captured her mouth briefly. "Do you think you can keep it up for the full month, my little witch?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes filled with all the excitement, joy, and relief she was feeling. "I don't know, you'll have to perform pretty well to keep me satisfied."

"Minx," he muttered, taking her mouth again.

~*~*~

After the most frustrating Auror's meeting Sirius had ever attended, in which Moody had been the only attendee to make any sense (and that was saying something), the usually happy-go-lucky wizard stalked into number 12 with a glower that would make Lucius Malfoy himself cower. He stalked straight up to his room so as not to snap at and probably offend Hermione.

He was mildly surprised at his thoughtfulness at this time, but still too pissed off to dwell as he slammed his door, made his fireplace almost explode as he lit it with his wand, and threw himself, with a huff, into his favourite leather chair.

The woman in question had been sitting in the kitchen at the time, and had seen the seething wizard slam into the house and up the stairs. As much as she wanted to go to him, she had known him long enough now to know that when he was angry he preferred to work it out himself. After a moment Hermione pulled the beef and vegetable stew she had made earlier and made a pot of tea.

Then with a bottle of firewhiskey and one glass in hand she headed up the stairs as quietly as she could, deftly avoiding the squeaky board. The young witch placed the bottle and glass by his door, knocked loudly, then ran down the stairs and swung into the library, where she intended to spend the evening reading.

Sirius threw open his door, and glared at the empty door way. But on seeing no one to yell at he looked down to see a bottle of hundred year old firewhiskey, a shot glass, and a note. The wizard felt his anger drain out as he took her gift inside, an almost goofy grin spreading at the fact that she knew him so well as not to try and get him to talk when all he wanted to do was brood. Sitting back in his chair, he opened the note:

_Sirius,_

_When you're feeling better, there is some hot stew and a pot of tea in the kitchen. Snivellus (and his ridiculously large nose) has summoned me into their presence tomorrow, so if I don't see you, goodnight & good morning._

_Yours, _

'_Mione_

Sirius chuckled at her "Severus Joke." It was an old one, and one that she would have scolded him for. His grinned widened as it hit the man that she had thrown it into make him smile.

~*~*~

It was much later that night when Snuffles came padding into the library to find Hermione reading by candlelight. She looked up and smiled warmly at the huge back dog as he drew closer, whining softly, his head lowered, and his huge blue eyes soulful. She put down her book and dropped to her knees in front of him, letting him nuzzle at her throat as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello Snuffles," she whispered while she scratched him behind his ears the way he liked, "Are you feeling better?" He whined again and licked up her throat, making her laugh and splutter. "You know Snuffles, as much as I love you …" She giggled when he pinned her back and curled his long tongue around her ear, making her tremble in a way that was disturbing considering that Snuffles was a dog. "I think I'd prefer Sirius' tongue right now," her voice cracked as she spoke, gasping when he laved the junction at the base of her throat, caressing over a sensitive spot that never failed to make her arch, and mew.

Within seconds the dog changed into a tall, dark haired wizard, his mouth hot and demanding as it took hers, his hands roving freely down her simple white house dress and groaning when his fingers touched her warm, smooth thighs. "Are you sure about that, Brown-Eyes?" Sirius murmured, his fingers sliding easily up her inner thigh till his thumb reached her already soaked panties. "Seems to me you were enjoying his company quite a bit," his hot breath tickled her ear as he spoke, chuckling as the flushed witch below him mewed, and arched against his fingers.

"Shut up," she growled, glaring up at the man above her as he grinned smugly back. "Snuffles certainly smelt a lot better."

Sirius chuckled again and pulled her harder against him. "Well, you know, I won't be the one adding bestiality to her repertoire," he teased and rolled back laughing when she struck at his shoulders. Still laughing Sirius pulled the younger witch to her feet. "Come on, it's time for your next lesson Miss Granger," he said in his most authoritative voice, pulling her with him as he walked briskly towards the bathroom.

He threw her inside, laughing when she squealed. "I have to say, love, it smells like you're in need of a wash as well," he said smirking when she spluttered indignantly and shoved against his chest.

"I do not!" she yelled, her face flushing. "You take that back! You – you …"

Still grinning smugly he tipped his head to the side and raised a single brow, "Dog?"

Hermione compressed her lips and seethed silently, as Sirius pulled the top off a small bottle of mouthwash with his teeth. With a wink, he filled his mouth, flicking his head back, pulled her close, and kissed her hard, his lips searing and his arms like a vice as he pushed the minty liquid into her mouth with his tongue. She responded instantly, smoothing her hands up his bare shoulders and weaving her fingers into his hair to pull his lips more forcefully against hers, her mouth burning with the alcoholic mouthwash and the man beneath it.

When they pulled back, both were breathing hard. Sirius leaned in and unzipped the back of her dress, while she unbuttoned his pants. "Shall we – spit into the sink together darling?" he purred and laughed when Hermione coughed and slapped his arm.

"You are so weird," she spluttered, laughing, totally unaware that she was now naked. She looked down at herself and squeaked. "How did you do that?"

With a flick of his hand a few muttered words the shower was poring hot and strong, "A gentleman has to have his secrets, Brown-Eyes," he murmured, his mouth by her ear as he dragged the giggling witch into the shower with him.

Hot, steaming water sprayed down over the two nude forms moving seamlessly against one another in the cloudy bathroom. Sirius' large tattooed hand slid wetly over Hermione's back, down her spine, and lower to cup her firm arse, pulling her more firmly against him as his mouth devoured hers. Her fingers were drawing intricate patterns over his thighs and buttocks.

"Such a dirty wizard," she purred and nipped at his jaw line, enjoying the way he groaned and shuddered under her hands.

"Such a deviant little witch," he purred back, raining kisses over her face while he slowly ran his hands down her arms, pulling them upwards over her head as his hands slid towards her wrists. He grinned wickedly at her as he secured her hands, magically, high above her head and took her questioning squeak into his mouth, kissing her passionately and grabbing the soap from the side shelf.

Hermione's mewing cries filled the bathroom, echoing off the tiled walls musically while Sirius lathered her wet, tingling body with sweet smelling soap. His lips grazed roughly over her throat and jaw, his own groans melding and weaving as he explored her wet silken body. The water pored down over them both, rinsing away the white fluffy suds down their shiny bodies to pool around their feet.

"Merlin you're beautiful," he said gruffly against her lips, his hands sliding down her slippery body, dipping into the curve of her waist and fanning over the roundness of her hips, before traveling back upwards to cup her full, dripping breasts. Her hardened nipples pressed against his palms, and she let her head fall back, revealing a long column of throat. He licked the droplets of water of her shoulders, throat, and jaw while his hands kneaded and his thumbs dragged over her nipples.

"Sirius …" she hissed loudly, curling her leg around his hip, trying to gain friction to the area pulsing and aching between her thighs.

"And so bloody responsive, baby," he moaned into her hair as he tucked his hand under her knee and lifted it higher so her thigh was resting on his hip. "Part of me wants to keep you tethered here forever," he murmured into her ear, smiling when she shuddered. "My own, willing, wanton, sex slave," he said with each word punctuated with a needy wet kiss, while he positioned himself at her soaking entrance.

"Oh gods!" Hermione cried and swiveled her hips, trying to force him inside. Her mind was reeling with his heated words and her body burning with need. "You never needed to tether me, I've always been yours."

Sirius growled ferally at her words, biting down on her shoulder as he thrust deep. Both cried out breathlessly at the tight, wet fit and neither wanted to wait for Hermione to adjust to his girth, instead moving together feverishly, Sirius thrusting deep and fast, Hermione arching up to meet every thrust, wrapping her other leg around him.

Hermione thrilled and arched, pulling against the invisible restraint at her wrists, while Sirius took her roughly, his mouth sliding hotly over her breasts, laving one nipple then the other with his coarse tongue, and his fingers digging into and bruising her arse as he thrust repeatedly.

She flickered open her eyes just in time to see him looking back at her, his gaze so intense she felt the need to look away, but couldn't. The raw, unmasked lust in his eyes held her captive as hers did him. They each whispered the other's name breathlessly before Sirius grabbed a handful of her hair and held her in place as his lips lavished her, his tongue thrusting deep and demanding her all as his lower body pumped faster, harder, deeper.

He released her hair and slipped his fingers between their bodies to stroke roughly over her swollen clit. "Can't hold back," he whimpered against her lips and Hermione felt herself climb higher, "Please Mione - Gods please come with me …" And her world exploded around her, the desperation in his voice, filling her mind and her body, his name screaming from her lips as she shook.

She opened her eyes again to watch him finding his own completion. He was looking down at where they were joined, watching himself piston in and out, and his mouth wide as he took deep panting breaths, his long black hair plastered to his head and shoulders, his blue eyes flashing. A loud, cracked cry spilled from his lips and his eyes clamped shut tightly as he shuddered.

He was beautiful, breathtaking. Tattoos covered his chest and arms, which on some men would be off-putting, but not on Sirius Black. On him they were perfect. Each had its place and each had a meaning close to his heart, his pain, his love, his loyalty, his very soul laid out so clearly. When he finally opened his eyes again he grinned wickedly on noticing her gaze.

"What are you thinking, Brown-Eyes?" he asked, his voice still husky as he steadied the witch on her feet and untethered her wrists. He shut of the water and walked effortlessly with her in his arms to his room.

"I was wondering, if I were to get a tattoo, what would it be? And would you be with me, when I got it? Would it hurt," she laughed at the last part, "What were you thinking?"

He chuckled as he laid her on his bed and crawled under the warm covers with her. "I thinking that I'm pretty sure Remus knows –" he started, flicking his fingers between them, "–about you and me, only being Remus he probably thinks we're more involved then we are." He ran a single finger down her arm, not meeting her eyes. "I was wondering if that would bother you, him thinking you were unavailable, I mean?"

Her mind clouded with confusion at his words and even more at the way he was avoiding her eyes. "Sirius, I don't understand has he …" but she was cut off by his mouth on hers, passionate, hungry and she responded with equal vigour, all thoughts vanishing as he manipulated her once again with his skilled hands and talented mouth.

~*~*~

Hermione woke to daylight streaming in through the bedroom window, but it looked different somehow. It took her a moment to work out that she wasn't in her room, but someone else's room. The tired witch blinked twice to clear her vision, and then sighed with contentment at the feel of Sirius' arm tightening around her belly. His warmth at her back and his growing hardness unfurling against her bottom made her tremble and heat again.

Suddenly her mind filled with their conversation last night, did he think she had feelings for Remus? If he did he didn't seem to like the idea very much. In fact he'd gone out of his way to make her forget the whole conversation, and even more out of his way to make her moan and scream his name over and over. She giggled, how could she want any other man when she was with this tattooed god? Since when had "The Sirius Black" ever been jealous? She was just plain, nerdy Hermione. Was it possible that he was jealous of her "feelings" for Remus?

A wicked thought ran through her mind and grinning madly she rolled onto her back, eyes shut tight as she curled her arms around his throat and mewed when he growled low in his chest and planted hot lingering kisses over her throat. His hand slid smoothly down her body and she arched against him and began to murmur, "Ooh Moony, your hand feels so good." Pulling his hand down between her thighs, she stifled a giggle when he stiffened at the mention of Remus. "Yes, right there, my big bad werewolf." She cracked open an eye, almost falling off the bed laughing at his scowling face.

"Think you're funny witch?" he growled, pushing her roughly into the bed and using his large muscular body to cover her smaller one.

"Very funny," she whispered, her eyes dancing while she punctuated each word with a languid kiss, "I'm a very, very funny witch." She pushed him back as she whispered so that she was leaning over him, smiling down at his lazy, hooded eyes. Her hands stroked over his broad chest, so familiar now after two weeks of what she was calling their fling. She stopped herself there, having promised herself not to over think, and just enjoy this time.

"You're jealous," she said with a smug grin, it was not a question.

"Never, don't be ridiculous," he returned, with a well defined pout which she just had to kiss, bringing a smile to his handsome face.

"Admit it," she sang softly into his ear, running her fingernails over his ribs, "You were jealous." Giggling at the way Sirius pursed his lips, trying hard not to laugh as she tickled him gently at first, but getting more merciless as he resisted. They continued this escalation until he was laughing hard and demanding that she stop on pain of death.

By the time she stopped they were both laughing and gasping and the sheets had all but balled up on the floor. They lay side by side for a long time, till their breaths calmed and finally Sirius mumbled something. "Iwasjealous."

A little smile touched Hermione lips and she turned her head towards him, "I'm sorry, Mister Black, but I didn't quite catch that."

"I was jealous," he said his voice husky as he said the words he had never thought to say. "You two are so much alike, you both like reading, and you're both so smart."

Hermione straddled the suddenly unsure wizard and grinned down at him. "You know, you think too much," she said sternly, holding up a single finger. "You need to relax and forget." She smirked at him while he rolled his eyes, before running her tongue over the Azkaban brand, feeling his muscles flex under her hands as her mouth traveled lower, over his flat stomach, and lower till her hot breath was caressing his quickly hardening erection.

"You'd better be careful, Brown-Eyes," he said quietly, licking his lips and groaning as she licked swiftly up the shaft of his cock, "A man could get awful used to this."


	4. Chapter 4

_____________________

Hermione laughed gaily at the vision that was Snuffles, the enormous black dog, also labeled a Grim, barking madly and running at full speed after a flock of pure white pigeons.

He was beautiful, plain and simple there was no other word to describe him. That thick, luxurious ebony pelt and dancing stormy blue eyes, not to mention those long, sharp, dangerous looking teeth and long, surprisingly flexible tongue … stop that, she scolded and giggled, dropping her head and closing her eyes tight. She still couldn't stop grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

She jumped then relaxed when Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, while Remus laid down a large picnic blanket and their food. The day was sunny and the sky was a perfect summer blue, perfect for a picnic, Sirius had said, but they all suspected that he simply wanted to chase pigeons through the park.

Harry tightened his arms around her and smiled against her cheek. "You've seemed so much happier lately, Hermione," he said simply as they watched Snuffles bark and take chase after another flock. "You know, Ron's my mate, but he was never going to be right for you. He's simple with the emotion capacity of a teaspoon, as he always was. But I've always known that you'd need more, a man of depth and passion."

Hermione turned in is arms and looked up at the taller man, his glasses sitting snugly on the top of his nose and his shaggy black hair, shifting in the breeze. "Harry," she said carefully, "what are you getting at."

He grinned mischievously, his emerald green eyes flashing. "I'm not getting at anything, love," he replied kissing the tip of her nose. "I just want you to know that I love you, and that I'm always going to be here, by your side, no matter what."

Hermione gave him a watery smile, she had been wondering which side of the divide he sat on, since her break from Ron and now she knew. Ron would always be his friend, but Harry would remain in her corner. "Thank you," she whispered.

"And," Harry continued, "who ever you choose to be with," his eyes flicked over to Snuffles then back to her, "don't ever think that I will be upset or think less of you…"

"How long have you known?" Hermione pulled back and hissed sharply, guessing quickly what he was on about.

Harry grinned, "About a week, a little longer, maybe."

Hermione huffed and sat down and he sat with her, his brow knitting in concern. "It's not what you think Harry."

"Oh so you're not having unbelievably good sex with Padfoot?" Remus quipped, his voice laced with amusement, chuckling at Hermione's scandalized cry. "Oh come on Hermione, I've seen that look before, many times." But at the way Hermione's face dropped, Remus tried to correct his mistake. "No, that came out wrong. I meant."

"Forget it," Hermione said lightly, pushing away that lump of disappointment that was rising. A smile touching her lips when she felt Harry elbow Remus behind her back and knew they were exchanging silently. "Will you two kindly stop talking about me with your eyes, behind my back?" she snapped, and giggled at the absurdity of what she'd just said.

"Love, Remus said that wrong …"

"No, he didn't." Hermione said quietly, "It's true. Look, I don't know what your little sewing circle has decided is happening between Sirius and me, but you're wrong. I was feeling …" she tossed trying to find the right words, "Undesirable after the break up with Ron." She laughed bitterly, "Not that I felt that desirable with Ron. But the point is, I needed to feel like I was still female and well who's better at making that apparent then Sirius. It's just a fling, just for the summer. So stop looking for the "Romance of the Century," because you're not going to find it here. I am one nerdy bookworm in a long line of women."

She felt Remus and Harry look at each other again incredulously and seethed when they suddenly started laughing, loudly. "I don't need this." she muttered and went to stand, fully intending to stomp all the way back home. But was pulled back down by both men. "What?"

Harry snaked his arm around her waist and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are do you?" he murmured.

Remus nuzzled affectionately at the crook of her throat and shoulder. "Merlin, Hermione I would have given anything to have you look at me, the way you look at him. If I'd known that you …" he let the sentence hang but there was no mistaking the desire in his voice, and her breath caught in her throat, very aware of just how close they were.

She looked back towards Snuffles, and tried not to sigh when Sirius transformed into the tall, charismatic wizard, that she had grown so close to over the last few weeks. He looked so damn good in those tight black jeans and the untucked, half-unbuttoned white shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows. His eyes met hers and a slow smile spread across his full lips, his eyes warming, holding her captive, making her feel light and her heart flutter.

"There is it," Remus murmured, his voice thick, "I can name ten men who would gladly dance with a dementor to have you look at them that way, sweetheart."

"I'm not some silly girl, Remus. I know how this is going to work out already." She licked her lips feeling her eyes prick as she watched the dark haired wizard draw closer. "And it won't be what ever Jane Austen novel you've been reading. So let it go."

Remus leaned closer, winding an arm around her shoulders and smirking at Sirius, whose eyes narrowed on the two. "You think I'm just going on the way you look at him?"

Hermione looked at him then, her eyes full of confusion and he was about to elaborate when Sirius dropped to the blanket. "Alright you three?" he asked, eyes narrowing further on the two men embracing Hermione while he grabbed a bottle of water from the basket and drank deeply. Hermione nipped at her lip at the way his throat pulsed with each swallow and followed a single droplet of water escape down his stubbled chin.

"Sure Padfoot, just letting this lovely lady know how wonderful she is," Remus said, chuckling and smirking smugly at the way Sirius' eyes narrowed further, if that was possible.

Hermione blushed and pulled away, giggling when Harry kissed her cheek warmly.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked darkly not looking at Hermione, but glaring at his old friend who merely raised a brow in challenge.

Harry nodded and gave her another squeeze, "Ron was a prat and Hermione is a gorgeous babe," he said and laughed, "But so bloody stubborn."

Hermione huffed and wriggled away. "I am not," she grumbled, crossing her arms, childishly. "Besides if I wasn't the stick in the mud I am, you'd have gotten yourself expelled after the third year and Sirius would still be in that veil."

"And that's what we love about you, Hermione," Remus chuckled. "My god I think you liked Sirius even less then Lily did, but you never gave up, even after we all had lost hope."

It was Sirius' turn to look up, "You didn't like me?" he said quietly, his puppy dog eyes making her cringe inwardly and want to kiss him better all at the same time.

"Well you didn't exactly like me either, Sirius," she said softly, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "At least I had tact enough to keep it to myself. You called me a – a know-it-all swot, always trying to keep Harry from having fun," she laughed bitterly and looked down. "I remember thinking that you sounded just like Severus."

Sirius jumped to his feet, outraged at her last remark. He raised his hand, about to retort, and again but unable to think of anything appropriate he quickly changed back into his dog form and went back to chasing the pigeons.

Hermione giggled a hand covering her mouth; he was damn sexy when he was angry. "I thought steam was actually going to come out of his ears," she shook her head clear, "Now look I don't know what fairytale you two are trying to stuff me into, but it's wrong. This is not that story. I would never be irresponsible enough to fall in love with Sirius Black, and he, plain and simple, would never fall in love with me. So give it a rest," she huffed again when both men grinned knowingly and grabbed another bottle of water from the basket.

~*~*~

The four walked in silence through Diagon Alley, Hermione and Sirius on either side of Remus and Harry, neither looking nor talking to the other. The awkwardness was so thick Hermione was sure she could use Snape's slicing curse on it. She snuck a look at Sirius just in time to see him looking at a tall, stunning redhead and snickered. "Oh yeah boys," she sneered silently, "We're your regular Bennet and Darcy."

They walked on, and Hermione felt a heat, as though she were being watched. She turned just in time to see Sirius look away and felt her cheeks flush. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Why the hell couldn't he just be a man already and talk to her? "Oh yeah," she raged silently, "'cause that would be the adult thing to do, and we can't have The Sirius Black acting his age."

"Well!" Remus clapped his hands and swung towards them. "This is my stop gentlemen." His eyes fell on Hermione and he lifted her hand and kissed the back softly. "Lady. I expect I'll see you all soon," with a last raised brow at Harry he turned on his heel and headed quickly down Knockturn Alley.

The remaining three walked in silence until Harry suddenly spotted the Quality Quiditch Supplies he gave what sounded like a cry of relief and covered his mouth in shock. After a moment he mumbled an excuse about needing a new broom and quickly pecked Hermione's cheek before scurrying off.

People bustled by while Hermione and Sirius stood facing one another, both looking down at their feet, and neither wanting to be the first to start. When they did speak both blurted out the same thing, "I'm sorry I …" she signaled for him to continue.

Sirius closed in and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry I called you a swot," he said, looking sad and ashamed of his attitude towards the younger her.

She smiled and covered his hands with her own. "I'm sorry I called you an irresponsible child."

Sirius caressed her cheek with his thumb and stepped closer. "And the Snivellus remark?"

"Oh no I meant that," she quipped and laughed at the way his face darkened and his eyes narrowed. Her radiant smile was back as she brushed a loose strand of hair from his face and dragged her thumb over his pouting mouth. "You know, you're beautiful when you're angry," she purred and squealed when his arm snapped out, wound around her waist and pulled her against him, before skillfully spinning them into the nearby alley away and shoving her hard against the stone wall.

"Will it make it easier to leave after we've finished fucking, the fact that you hate me?" he growled harshly into her ear, his voice cracking slightly. "Will you simply leave and forget everything that happened over these past few weeks?" Hermione looked up, shocked by the raw emotion in his rasping voice. Her stomach flipped and she felt herself tremble. Was it possible that … no of course not, but still …

"Sirius?" Hermione's voice shook and she felt so confused by the emotions moving over his handsome face. Why couldn't he just say it? Say what he wanted, from her, from this …

But before she could question him, Sirius' mouth dipped and took hers in a passionate kiss that stole her breath and made her head feel light. Damn he was good at that. He tucked his hands behind her knees and lifted her effortlessly so she was balanced against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and her skirt bunched up around her hips. His lips continued to devour hers; even as his hands deftly ripped off her scanty knickers and flicked open his belt and pants.

"Mione?" he pleaded, his mouth a bare centimetre from her own, both wide and panting with need, "Tell me you won't forget."

She smiled, gasping at the feel of this thick cock nudging just between her soaking folds, so close to her heated entrance that she could feel her lower body mewing for him. "Never, I'll never forget the way you make me feel … I …" but she never finished, her words replaced by a strangled moan as he thrust, roughly inside her, groaning rapturously into her ear.

Sirius took her hard; long, strong strokes making her jolt almost painfully against the stone wall. His thick length pumped mercilessly repeatedly, filling and stretching her fragile body, hurting her, thrilling her. This is what she wanted all along, and what she had always known Ron could never give her. Passion, strength, control – so brutal and primal it could only come from a man like Sirius.

His mouth seared a path over her throat and shoulder only to retrace and take her mouth again, all the while, muttering, groaning, growling the pleasure he took from her body. Loving the way she arched against him and begged for more. And he gave her more, unleashed the darker lust that he always restrained, not wanting to scare or hurt the women he fucked.

But she loved it, wanted more, and he gave it, with a cracked, "Fuck yes!" against her throat, he thrust harder, deeper, drinking her delighted cry and reveling at the rush of freedom he felt and for the first time understood those first few gasping breaths Moony always took after the change, howling at the full moon.

Her fingers scrapped against the stone wall as her body flew and the tight hot knot in her belly tightened. She felt the pads of her fingers breaking as she tried to grip the wall at her back. "Gods, Sirius, please," she begged, so close to her completion yet unable to reach it. She felt him balance her more firmly against the wall then reach down between them.

Hermione felt him grin against her cheek as his expert fingers begin to circle her swollen clit. "Come for me," he gasped against her ear, his hot breath puffing out roughly. "Come for me Brown-Eyes. Let me feel that tight twat milking me, baby. Nothing sweeter - My witch …" And her world exploded, red stars filled her vision and her body buckled and arched as she was lost to the molten waves flowing through her, from her toes to her fingertips.

Sirius just managed to muffle her scream of completion with his searing mouth, pride rushing through him as he felt her come hard in his arms. And he was there with her, riding her climax even as his own shook his slamming body, his own shocked cry muffled in her mouth as he gave it all to her, as he had never wanted to give it to another.

After they stayed, gasping, hot breath melding. "Will you?" Hermione asked, breathlessly. "Will you forget me, after I'm gone?"

Sirius' eyes closed when his cheek rested against hers, and he knew the answer. "Never. I could never forget my brown-eyed girl." he pulled back, eyes glittering and his grin wide. "Can I sing the song?" and he laughed when she slapped his arm, laughing as well, kissing his wet brow.

Almost in the same moment they realized where they were standing, and looked over too see people still bustling by at the mouth of the ally. They were just far enough back to be out of sight unless someone really looked. "Oh my gods," Hermione squeaked her eyes wide with horror at what they had just done.

Sirius chuckled and nuzzled at her face and jaw. "I don't know what you're doing to me, Mione," he murmured, "but don't you dare stop. Bloody hell, Brown-Eyes, I completely forget where we were."

"Do you – do you think anyone saw?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Nah, if they did they'd be cheering and throwing money," he returned kissing around her jaw.

"You are so bad." She slapped him again and dropped her head to his shoulder as she laughed, loving the way he laughed with her, raining kisses over her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

_______________

"Look at that! Youngest seeker in a century and he can't even catch a beach ball." Fred laughed and threw the large brightly coloured ball well over Ron and Harry's heads to George. The four young men laughed boisterously as they ran, falling in the silky soft, white sand and wrestling for the silly, inflated toy.

Sounds of laughter and panting breaths drifted back with the wind to the pair walking a far enough distance behind to be out of the way, holding hands, fingers interlinked. "Shouldn't you be up there, showing them how it's done?" Hermione asked softly as another wave of cool water washed over her feet.

"Maybe later," Sirius murmured and kissed her forehead, lingeringly. "You know it's nice from this angle." Smiling as she wrapped her other hand around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What's nice, from what angle?" she asked confused.

"Being allowed in the 'Adults Only' section," he said with a deep chuckle, "A view from the top as it were."

Hermione spun in front of him and grinned widely, walking backwards in step with the taller wizard. "You were always allowed in the adults' section, Padfoot, you just chose to remain with the children."

She squealed when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side, threading her arm through his so their elbows were linked. "Yeah, but before there was never anyone I wanted to sit with." He tipped her face up and kissed her lips chastely, simply enjoying the closeness and they walked silently, the waves washing over their bare feet and the sounds of laughter ringing in their ears.

They reached the spot where Bill and Fleur said they would meet them, waving and exchanging hugs with the happy young family. Hermione picked up little Lucas and spun the laughing child, before kissing his nose and dropping him down to his mother. Then let Bill pull her against him as he kissed her hair. "So, when will it be your turn, Granger?" he asked, chuckling when she pulled away wide eyed.

"Well, not yet Sonny-Jim," she snarked, then screamed when she was suddenly hoisted up by Fred and George and carried by the mischievous two down to the water, kicking and threatening vulgar hexes all the way. One of them tore off her stormy blue sarong and threw it over his shoulder, and both laughed when she continued to scream and threaten.

"Never Granger!"

"You're in need of some cooling down–"

"–and we are the men--"

"–to provide it!" they shouted the last together and ran into the water, Hermione still in their arms and threw her into an oncoming wave, laughing when she rose out, spluttering and glaring at them both. She advanced and they backed up, suddenly unsure until she grabbed their hands and pulled them both down into the water with her, dunking them both and laughing when they came up spitting sea water.

Sirius fell back on his towel, laughing and holding the sarong Hermione was wearing, thrown over Fred's shoulder. He folded it and made sure to put it in her bag before laying back to enjoy the sun. He watched Hermione splashing and attacking the twins and laughing, so carefree and happy. He loved seeing her like that, so often she seemed to carry the weight of the world but in these few moments…

A sharp slap on his shoulder brought him back and looking around he saw that the others had joined the twins in the water leaving him and Harry alone. "Have you told her yet, then?"

Sirius groaned loudly and shut his eyes tight, "Told who, what?" he muttered, knowing full well what his infuriatingly smug godson was talking about.

Harry lay beside him and chuckled softly, "If you don't tell her, she'll never know."

Sirius flung an arm over his eyes. "Harry," he whined, "Enough with the cryptic, and anyway shouldn't you be more 'disturbed' by the whole thing."

Harry laughed and turned on his side towards Sirius. "Alright, you want me to get all girly-talky I will –" he said, laughing against when Sirius moaned louder. "You were locked away in Azkaban for 12 years then trapped in that house for another one. You were never there, but the mere fact that you were alive and cared about me was enough. It kept me going; I had a family at last."

Sirius turned to him; his eyes clouded and took his godson's hand, squeezing it, speechless.

"Hermione means a lot to me Sirius, she was the only light in my life when things got so dark I didn't think I could crawl back out. Nothing that makes the two most important people in my life happy will ever disturb me," Harry spoke solemnly, looking up into the blue sky.

"Look mate, I don't know what you think is happening between me and Mione, but it's not. I care a great deal about her, you know that and I would never hurt her, but we're not together, I'm not her man." Sirius took a shuddering breath and was surprised but how that final statement made him feel, lonely, sad. "She was pretty upset after her break up; all she wants is a fling mate. Something to help her get over Ron, remind her that she's still desirable."

Sirius sat up suddenly clenching his fists. "The fact that, that bastard made her feel like anything less then the amazing, desirable woman she is, makes me crazy." He looked at Harry to see him grinning smugly. "Oh shut up, Potter. Bloody hell, the first time my being a womanizer is called in to help someone and I can't perform, can you believe it, the only woman who wants me to be 'Mr. Love'em and Leave'em' and I don't want to leave her."

"So, tell her!" Harry sat up with him and slapped his back. "Sirius, you of all people should know about seizing the day."

Sirius groaned and covered his face, "No, I can't Harry, can't do it to her." He looked at his godson, sorrow filling his grey eyes. "Imagine how guilty she'll feel, she doesn't deserve to feel guilty, she's done nothing wrong, but she will, that's why I love her, because she feels so much, cares so much. I just can't. She's incredible and I know that she cares about me, but she doesn't love me mate."

~*~*~

Much later, Hermione lay alone on her towel while the others went for ice cream. Harry had promised to bring her something back and she smiled when she remembered Sirius winking and smirking at her as they walked away. Gods she loved him …

Hermione's eyes suddenly flicked open and her breath caught in her throat. "I love him," she said aloud, secretly hoping that the voicing would make the whole idea ridiculous and snap her out of it. However, when a wide, almost goofy grin spread she knew that this feeling was going nowhere. "Oh gods, I'm in love with Sirius Black," she sobered as reality rushed back in. Sirius Black, the womanizer, the playboy, a man, who though obviously cared about her, would never love her.

A single tear ran down her cheek and dripped from her chin, only to be followed by another. He was such a good man, and so deserving of love and yet he didn't want it. There was an irony to that but she couldn't laugh at it.

"Mione?" The sound of Sirius made her look up suddenly into his concerned eyes as he dropped to the sand in front of her. "Mione, what's wrong?" he wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her against him.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" she asked, quickly wiping away her tears, hoping desperately that he wouldn't work it out.

"Well, I thought of you sitting here all alone," he murmured kissing her face, following the trail of her tears. "Helpless and scantily dressed …" taking her now smiling lips in a lingering kiss. "Now tell me what's wrong, Brown-Eyes."

Hermione looked deep into his stormy eyes, he'd had so much turmoil, so much hardship and sadness, and he carried more then his fair share of guilt. He was such a good man – good, honourable, loyal. He didn't deserve this. The last thing he needed was more guilt, especially not for breaking her heart, and the young witch knew that he would feel terribly guilty for that, and he shouldn't, he'd done nothing wrong.

She smiled brightly and took his face in her hands. "I'm fine Sirius, just a silly girl thing," she said and kissed him tenderly, telling him in the only way she would ever be able to, through her actions.

Sirius' arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he kissed her right back, moaning softly as he held her to him. Slowly he pushed her back to her towel, half covering her smaller body with his larger one, his lips never leaving hers, and that's how they stayed for the longest time, just holding each other, kissing, speaking wordlessly both saying the same silent words over and over. "I love you."

The sun shone down on the two, almost laughing at their foolishness but providing the only comfort it was able – hot, glowing warmth over the two golden bodies, embracing as though they would die if they were to stop touching.

Sirius' large tattooed fingers slid smoothly over her silky flesh. Searing over the curve of her waist and hip, then back up to cup her firm breast, feeling her nipple harden against his palm. Hermione moaned and arched against him, deepening the kiss and gripping his strong, muscular shoulders.

"Sirius …" the witch moaned her breath panting against his swollen mouth, stealing brief, heated kisses. "Your hands feel so good."

He groaned against her mouth and slid his fingers up her thigh. "It's all for you sweet thing," he murmured and let his mouth travel down her face, across her jaw line, and down her throat. "Gods woman, I can't get enough of you."

Hermione was in heaven. The weight of the man she loved crushing her perfectly into the hot, snow-white sand. One hand squeezed and massaged her breast, almost painfully but only serving to excite her further. He parted her thighs with his knee and caressed her soft body with his free hand, all the while whispering to her, "You're beautiful."

Both forgetting where they were Sirius reach between them and flicked open his pants. "So hard for you Brown-Eyes," he gasped and ripped aside her bikini bottoms. "Oh god," he groaned and pushed into her hot, tight sheath slowly, deliberately, making them both gasp breathlessly.

They both looked up when the soft sound of voices could be heard, loud boisterous laughter; only just audible form a few dunes over. "No, not now," Hermione cried softly her back arching and her body tightening around his thickness, still filling her.

His chuckle drew her attention and the wicked glint in his eyes made her gasp. "Like I could deny you anything," he purred into her ear.

"Gods, Sirius we can't." However, her argument sounded lame even to her ears and her body seemed to catch fire all over again.

Fast and rampant, Sirius fucked her roughly into the sand; growling in her ear and sliding a hand between them so his skilled fingers could circle stroke her swollen clit. "Not long now," he rasped, "They're nearly here baby." He thrust faster, moaning his own pleasure, gritting his teeth trying to hold back until after she reached her completion. "So close, Mione," he whimpered, "So good."

"We'll never make it," Hermione mewed and moved against him, her nails scratching down his bare arching back as he pumped faster. "So close … ooh Sirius, don't stop." He whined in her ear, so feral and desperate, his body shuddering with his need for release. "Come for me, Sirius," she whispered and heard him whimper and she was closer, "Let me feel you come hard inside me."

And he did. With a strangled cry, muffled in her hair, he came hard, shuddering and bruising her hips with the intensity as he shot his seed deep inside her, groaning when she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her own cries as she too found her sweet completion.

The voices were closer, almost upon them. Thinking fast Sirius pulled the gasping woman up with him and together they ran into the cold water, gasping at the chill on their heated bodies and swimming out to deeper water. Laughing breathlessly and exchanging kisses and touches all the way.

~*~*~

The Three Broomsticks was quiet for a Sunday afternoon, and the group, minus Bill and his wife and son, found a table in the back corner easily. Hermione brought the first round and came back with an arm full of butter beers and a firewhiskey for Sirius, which he took with a surprised smile, quickly becoming a wink when they sat.

Conversation flowed easily around the group, the twins telling them in their usual entertaining fashion about a new product coming out and Harry and Sirius joked about Moody. The dark looks coming from Ron were not lost on Hermione when Sirius leaned towards her for the fifth time to whisper a joke or a thought and she'd laugh and answer or slap his arm. She merely smiled politely at her surly ex-boyfriend and continued as though he wasn't glaring daggers.

What was his problem anyway? He had seemed to be please enough to see the back of her when they broke up, what was wrong with her being happy now that it was all over? Hermione shook her head and tried harder to ignore him. Not a hard feat considering the way Sirius' hand strayed onto her thigh from time to time and the feel of his hot breath when he spoke against his ear.

It was Harry's round and Hermione took advantage of the moments dip in conversation to pull out her muggle newspaper and flick to the "Shows and Conventions" section. She always liked to keep up with what was happening in the muggle world, artistic and literary especially. "Oh Ron, tell your dad that the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie is out, I have a week left of my holiday so any time he wants is fine by me."

"Pirates of what?" Ron snapped, glaring at the newspaper.

Hermione smiled, amused by his childishness. What had she ever seen in him? "Trust me he'll know and Ginny too. What with Johnny 'He's so big' Depp playing Jack 'Oh dear god, yes' Sparrow."

"What?" Sirius said, covering his mouth to hold in his drink as he laughed.

Harry was chuckling when he put down their drinks, "It's a muggle movie. Ginny raves about it. It stars the disturbingly sexy lead Johnny Depp."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Fred and George snickered, "Disturbingly sexy eh Potter?"

Hermione threw her scrunched napkin at them, smirking, "Knock it off you two, there's nothing wrong with a guy exploring his sexuality."

"Yeah … hey!" Harry started out happy with her backing then shocked by her reasons and slapped her arm and her head fell to Sirius' shoulder when she laughed.

While the others teased and chortled Hermione turned to the section on art shows and suddenly gasped, "Oh my god! Van Gogh!"

It was the twins turn to look confused, "What – what?"

Hermione sighed, "Never mind, you wouldn't know him. He was an muggle artist and there's a exhibition tomorrow in London."

Sirius leaned over her shoulder, "Can I come with you?"

"What?" Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Well you're going to go aren't you? I mean if you want to go alone, or with someone else …"

"No! No, I'd like you to come with me; I just didn't think that you'd …" but her words faulted at the warm open smile on his handsome face. "I'd like it very much if you did, Sirius." Still grinning, Hermione stood and excused herself to go to the ladies' room, and felt cheek s flush when she felt Sirius gaze at her back.

The twins headed off home since they had an early start in the morning and Harry went to buy the next round for Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and himself. Once out of sight, Ron leaned towards Sirius, his alcoholic breath making the older wizard cringe. "Wouldn't mind a crack, hey?" he slurred snickering and slapping the table. "Can't say I blame ya, that is one tight arse, yeah? And you're going about it right too, not surprising."

Sirius pushed him away, "I think you've had enough, pal."

"I'm fine, but she ain't worth ya time," Ron made an offensive sign and snickered again. "Complete dud, I can hear her nagging already, "Don't mess the bed Ron, cut your nails, are you sure that's how it goes?" he imitated in a high-pitched whine and doubled over with laughter, completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius wasn't laughing.

At a speed so fast, that Ron barely had time to gasp; Sirius jumped from his seat, grabbed the younger, redheaded boy by the throat and shoved him violently against the wall. "You filthy slug, what in Merlin's balls makes you think that you even have the right to breath same air as Hermione?" Sirius seethed, baring his teeth to the trembling boy, "I should kill you now for what you've done. That woman in there is incredible – gorgeous and sexy as all hell. She has an amazing mind and unlike most she uses it, and just to set the record straight, I've already had a 'crack' and it was the sweetest arse I've ever had."

"You - you've been with her …" Ron managed to rasp out, his eyes flashing with anger. "Bollocks!" he hissed, "That bitch is as frigid and boring as they come." Ron knew that he'd gone too far long before he started speaking again, but for some reason the words kept coming.

Sirius tossed him over their table. "Get out," he spoke, his voice dangerously low.

"You can't tell me what to do, Black," Ron snapped as he climbed to his feet, pride bruised and adrenalin racing. "Fuck mate, she's yours, yeah? Been there, done that, glad to be gone."

With a growl, Sirius pulled back his fist and struck the younger man squarely in the face, sending him sprawling over the table again. The animagus circled the table and closed in, picked Ron up by his shirt collar and threw him across the room with a grunt, smashing a glass cabinet, ignoring the sounds of Harry yelling and Rosemerta screaming, as he advanced again.

"You bastard," Sirius yelled and lifted him again pinning him against the wall again. "You ever say anything about her again, good, bad, or even a rumour I'm going to rain down upon you a shower of pain you have never known. I am Sirius Black, boy and if you'd read the books like my Brown-Eyes has you'd know that it's a name to be feared."

"Sirius?" the voice made him stop and swear under his breath. A worried feminine voice, Hermione's voice, made him turn, as it asked, "Sirius, what's going on?"

He looked guiltily at her almost unconscious ex-boyfriend and had a hard time holding in the snicker, weak arse, he thought before remembering the problem. "Harry, take him home," he said gruffly to his godson, who looked shocked but not angry. The bespectacled man gripped his shoulder briefly nodding and then went to help Ron.

Sirius took a deep breath before turning to Hermione, who still stood speechless, caught between anger and confusion. "Sirius what is this?"

"Mione, gods I'm sorry." Sirius stepped towards her his eyes pleading. "I just – I couldn't let him talk about you that way … it made me crazy …"

Hermione looked around the room, at the shocked patrons, the broken glass cabinet and table, and finally back at him. "You could have killed him," she said simply. "You beat up Ron Weasley, destroyed a perfectly nice pub, and risked returning to Azkaban," she said, laying out the facts as though trying to work them out logically. "You did that for me?" her eyes raised to his, shimmering and Sirius felt his heart break, having never intended to hurt her.

"Yes," he replied and let his head drop forward his shame and sadness overwhelming, but before he could beg her for forgiveness she ran at him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard, prying his lips apart to sweep her tongue within, sighing when his hands gripped her shoulders and held her against his larger form.

She peppered kisses over his face, feeling the stubble on his chin under her lips and liked it. "Thank you," she whispered and sighed when he captured her lips again. "But you know I don't like that kind of violence," she said as sternly as she could while breathless from his heated kisses.

"I know Brown-Eyes," he murmured against her lips, "And I'm sorry, I really am."

Hermione smiled and threaded her fingers into his hair. "You're forgiven."

Both were oblivious to the patrons watching with unshielded interest. To them it appeared as though Prince Charming had just saved his princess. Nobody spoke as the younger woman took his injured fist and healed it with her wand before bringing it to her lips for a tender, lingering kiss. And nobody spoke up when the older wizard brought her hand to his lips for an equally lingering kiss, his other hand caressing her cheek.

"I think I've had too much to drink to apparate." He said quietly.

"I'll look after you." She whispered against his lips and brought his arms around her waist and smiled when his head dropped to her shoulder. Hermione pulled her wand again, closed her eyes and apparated them home.


	6. Chapter 6

_________________

"Mione…" Sirius whimpered and arched beneath the goddess riding him tortuously slowly. His wrists were bound together with rope and held fast above his head on the bedpost, leaving him only able to watch and pant while Hermione straddled him in all her naked glory. He licked his lips hungrily as he watched her rise and fall, her full breasts swaying, her long curly brown hair framing her beautiful face and cascading over her shoulders, and her hot, tight pussy gripping him so perfectly.

Hermione gave him a sly smile, enjoying the new power and the enormous rush of pride at having this powerful man panting and begging for her. She had an intense desire burn through her body at the sight of Sirius Black stretched out and helpless beneath her. She leaned down, letting her sensitive nipples drift over his chest and purred into his ear, "What's the matter Padfoot?" and then tightened around him sending sweet thrills through them both.

He strained against the binding but just missed her mouth, which was a mere inch from his own lips. "I want to taste you," he rasped and pulled violently against the rope, growling and sending a thrill of excitement through Hermione.

Her mouth on his, finally, Hermione circled her hips and rose up, mewing when he no longer filled her and taking his responding growl into her mouth. "A bit disappointing really," she purred and giggled when he bared his teeth and lunged at her only to be restrained by the rope. She pouted and backed away. "I would have thought the last of the Marauders and the only man to escape Azkaban could break out of a silly muggle rope."

Hermione rolled on to her back and moaned, arching up as her hands stroked down over her body, circling her hardened nipples, and rubbing her arousal dampened thighs together.

"Brown-Eyes …" Sirius rasped his eyes almost black as he watched her pleasuring herself, "Oh, fuck baby you're killing me. What the bloody hell happened to that sweet little bookworm I made love to a month ago."

Hermione gasped at his use of the words "made love" and felt her love for this man well up so fast and hard, it was almost as intense as the moment of orgasm itself. "She's still here, but there's a whole other side to her now," she moaned and sucked in a shuddering breath when her fingers slipped between her wet folds, smiling at his desperate whine. "You woke it up the moment you touched me, Sirius. Something dark and primal and I want more"

Sirius grunted, growled, and pulled against the rope again, roaring in frustration when they held fast. "'Mione, baby I'll give you anything you want, I swear it," he rasped, "But untie me. Gods, love please."

She loved the desperation in his voice and shivered as her body burned a new. "Ooh Sirius," she mewed as her fingers circled her swollen clit, bringing her ever closer to her climax. A pleasured sigh left her throat and a smile pulled at her lips. "I want you, Sirius," she moaned, "I want to feel your hands on my soft flesh and your mouth on my throat, your teeth marking me, making me yours."

Sirius gave a feral groan and pulled violently against the ropes so much that the bed shook and he felt the bar of the bedpost start to give. He yanked harder, his eyes never leaving her trembling lips and caressing hands, his own lust growing dangerously. "Oh, I am going to punish you when I get free, you little tease," he growled glaring at the way her body tensed slightly, her eyes fluttered closed, and her breath hitch with excitement.

"So close Sirius …" she mewed and flicked out her tongue to lick her dry lips. "Hurry up, I want to cum with you inside me, filling me up the way only you can …" her words were cut by another delighted cry as she drew ever closer to her climax and with another savage yank at the rope, Sirius was free and within seconds had his naughty witch on her knees.

He growled as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust inside her hot sheath with a broken roar, muffled against her shoulder.

His fingers dug, bruising, into her hip and his over hand curled around her belly as he fucked her roughly from behind. "Is this what you want?" he muttered into her ear, his cock pumping savagely, his breath panting and rasping against her throat, and Hermione's strangled cries driving him on.

"Yes!" Hermione screamed and came hard the second his thumb dragged roughly over her clit, clamping around him her hands reaching out behind her to weave into his hair, trusting him to hold her up and trembling, shuddering as wave after wave of burning ecstasy filled her from toes to fingertips.

Her name was pulled roughly from his lips and Sirius thrust once, twice, and once more, the body of the woman he loved climaxing beneath him, pulling him over the edge with her, and with a feral growl, he dropped his mouth to her shoulder and bit down hard, tasting blood as he marked her.

Hermione screamed and she saw red stars at the perfect mix of pain and pleasure and something so much more fulfilling as she climaxed again and heard and felt him do the same.

~*~*~

They slept wrapped in each other and woke twice more, making love slowly, deliberately drawing out their pleasure. Together their bodies articulated the prose that they were unable to say to one another until the sun rose and shone brightly through Sirius' bedroom window.

~*~*~

Hermione smiled and stretched groaning when her muscles ached. She rolled over and was greeted with the view of Sirius Black's broad, bare back. It was smooth with a smattering of hair down the spine and a beautiful fine lined tattoo.

"Up to no good" was written across his back and below was the thin outline of a stag, a wolf, and a growling dog, and just below was a deep, angry looking scar that Hermione guessed was where Peter used to be. By the looks of it, Sirius must have cut it out himself and Hermione bit her lip as she ran her finger over it. She had the feeling that cutting that image off his back had been nowhere near as painful as finding out that his friend had betrayed them.

"Stop that," he said quietly, reached behind to pull her against his back, and pressed her hand to his lips, "It's in the past now, over and vengeance taken."

"I know," Hermione murmured and nuzzled against his throat before they dozed off again.

It was an hour later when Hermione woke with her back pressed firmly against Sirius' hard chest and felt his arm sliding smoothly over her waist. His voice rumbled in her ear as he pulled her tighter against him. "Mmmm … Remus," he purred, barely holding in the laughter as he felt her shaking. "You were a beast last night, and it wasn't even full moon," he nipped at her sensitive earlobe and let his hand stray up over her ribs to cup her breast. "And where did you get these?"

Hermione giggled and rolled towards him, "You know." Sirius continued as he kissed her lips briefly, passionately, "There is nothing sexier then breasts on a man."

"Will you stop?" Hermione laughed and slapped his arm, a soft moan falling from her lips as his hand palmed her nipple and a desperate ache formed between her legs as he moved closer.

"Never," he growled pushing her back and taking her lips in a rough, passionate kiss, parting her thighs with his knee.

~*~

Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye for what seemed like the fiftieth time since they'd entered the gallery and once again couldn't stop the girlish grin from covering her face. He was so handsome with his black hair tied with a simple white ribbon and that expensively cut black slacks and dark purple button up shirt.

He kept his hold on her, possessive and somewhat comforting, fingers entwined as they strolled quietly through the clean, cold halls stopping occasionally to take a longer look at this painting or that. They spoke quietly and Sirius often paused to whisper what he liked about various paintings, his hot breath tickling her ear and making it impossible for her to concentrate on what he was saying.

Her mind kept drifting the feel of his fingers intertwined with hers, reminding her of how his hands had gripped hers so tightly while he held her wrists above her head the previous night. He took her slowly, his hot thickness pumping in and out of her writhing body so slowly she thought she might lose her mind with sensation, bringing her dreamily to one slow, intensely long, climax after another.

"Brown-eyes?" his voice drew her out of her thoughts with a start, making her turn suddenly to meet his amused, blue eyed stare, "You haven't been listening to a word I've said."

At his teasing, Hermione compressed her lips and glared back up at him. "I have too!" she muttered, "I just - got distracted, that's all. Now what were you saying?"

Sirius' eyes glanced slowly down her body and up to her prettily flushed cheeks, and Hermione was sure that he knew exactly what had distracted her. For a moment he looked as though he was going to tease some more, but then with a wicked grin repeated what he'd said.

"I was saying how much I've always appreciated Van Gogh's work. I like that was that I can almost feel his soul in every stroke, his presence just behind me almost when I'm taking the time to look more closely," he said grinning wider at her shocked expression. "What? You don't agree?"

Hermione was flabbergasted. Totally shocked at what had just come out of the pureblood wizard's mouth. "This is Van Gogh," she said more slowly, "The muggle painter."

Sirius looked around dramatically and back at her, "Why yes, yes it is and this in fact is an exhibition of said painter's works."

The younger witch rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am well aware of that, but you speak as though you were already familiar with his painting." She caught the slight flash of hurt in his eyes that was gone almost before it appeared and realized that he misunderstood. "No, no, I'm yet to meet a wizard who is familiar with any muggle painters, not that I don't think your smart enough or - or…" she sighed and pouted up at him feeling warmed by his finger over her lips and his understanding nod.

"Lily was a pretty strong art lover and dragged James to so many of these exhibits I think we all lost count," he said plainly and it was Hermione's turn to look away but he grabbed her chin gently and turned her face back so she was looking into his eyes. "James hated it, but I enjoyed it and always found a reason to tag along."

"You speak a lot about Lily," Hermione murmured, failing miserably to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

His eyebrow quirked and eyes darkened, this was the first real possessive streak he had seen in the young witch and he would have been lying if he said it didn't turn him on. He leaned closer, resting his hands on her hips and his lips by her ear. "Does that bother you, me talking about other women?" he purred his breath caressing her throat and his hands tightening as she tried to pull away.

"Of course not," she said indignantly, "Why would it?"

Sirius chuckled and kissed her throat, lingeringly. "You are a terrible liar, Miss Granger," he murmured kissing his way up her throat to her lips as his fingers once again entwining with hers.

Hermione made a purring sound deep in her throat that went straight to his crutch as she rubbed herself slowly against his body. "Maybe so … but you seemed to like these lying lips last night, when they were wrapped around your cock."

A low whine fell from his throat, hands tightening painfully on hers, while he said, "Merlin witch … you should be outlawed."

She giggled and was about to respond when a loud coughing issued behind them and both turned to meet the disapproving gaze of the gallery's guard.

"Now, now you two." The stout, bespectacled guard began in his surprisingly strong Irish brogue. "As nice as it is to see a couple so in love in these hard times, I really do have to ask you to tone it down a little or take it outside."

The two sobered at his words. Hermione drew a shuddering breath and pulled away her hand, suddenly afraid that Sirius would see the truth in the Guard's words. With a muttered, flushed apology, she led them away and out of the gallery.

Sirius followed close behind her but did not try to touch her again once they were outside in the bright sunlight. Hermione nibbled her lip nervously as she stood still, trying desperately to find a flippant comment or a joke to hide the fact that guard's words were spot on, at least in her case.

She turned to face him and gasped at his expression. His eyes dark and his jaw set, a flash of guilt crossing his face making her cringe. She didn't want his pity. Of all the things, he could feel at realizing that she loved him, why did he have to pity her?

Her bottom lip trembled and a single tear escaped to trail down her soft cheek. With a groan, Sirius grabbed her forearms and pulled her against him, nuzzling his nose in her thick curls. "Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry brown-eyes. I never meant to …"

"I know," she cut him off, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "And it's me who should be sorry. I lost control of the situation."

Sirius let her go and pulled away, fists clenching and his face suddenly devoid of any emotion. "Yeah," he said his voice almost dangerously low and his lip curling slightly as he gave a slow blink. "That is a shock; I know how much you hate not being in control," he was angry now and his face showed it, darkening as his eyes flashed dangerously. "God forbid feelings get in the way of our enjoyment," he growled savagely before pulling out his wand and apparating away with a 'POP'.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered her voice cracking. Less then 4 hours ago, they had been making love in his bed. Hermione shut her eyes and shivered at the erotic memory and the wave of loss that followed. He'd been so tender, gentle, so intimate. Cupping her face, his eyes never leaving hers as their lower bodies moved together so perfectly. His intense gaze so powerful that for those few precious moments she had let herself hope that maybe he had fallen in love with her as well.

With a strangled sob, she fell her knees, hands covering her face. It was over. No more sitting together in front of the fire, his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder while she read to him, no more stupid jokes that never failed to make her laugh, that secret smile he seemed to save for her…Yeah and that was the operative word, seemed to. It wasn't real, only one of them had been falling in love. Now she sat, heartbroken on the cold stone ground, alone and kicking herself for being so bloody stupid.

~*~*~

Remus felt refreshed as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large fluffy towel around his waist and drying himself quickly as to not catch a chill. It was then that he heard a sound coming from his front room and accioed his wand. Walking swiftly to the hallway the sounds got louder and he realized it was someone crying, the scent instantly recognizable as Hermione's.

Pushing open the door, he spied her on his favourite chair, curled up and sobbing as though her heart were broken. He swore under his breath and vowed to beat that no good mutt to a bloody pulp later that night. Forgetting his attire, or lack of, Remus rushed into the room and dropped to his knees in front of the witch he had admired for so many years now, his own heart breaking when her tear filled eyes lifted to his concerned face.

"Love, what's wrong?" he rasped cupping her face in his large hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I ruined everything," she sobbed, her bottom lip trembling as she spoke, "I didn't mean to … I just wanted to feel again and then it all just happened so fast."

Remus sighed and lifted her easily sitting her on his lap and wrapping her smaller woman in his arms and letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Tell me what happened sweetheart," he murmured while stroking her long curls, trying his best to sooth her, knowing that only one man truly could.

"I'm in love with Sirius," she said, so quietly he almost missed it. "And I don't care about his money, and I don't care about the legend that is his past, or the bike, or those scandalous leather pants he wears. I love the man, for everything that he is – the way he whistles when he's happy, the way he always skips that last step with an extra loud thump, in celebration of his Mother's portrait no longer hanging there. He's put his past behind him, everything, 12 years in Azkaban, everyone turning their backs on him, and he stayed loyal and strong."

Hermione stopped, needing to breath, needing to think, and then she continued, "He knows that I'm in love with him. But today, in no uncertain terms he made it clear that my annoying emotions are intruding on his fun, and that he most definitely does not reciprocate my feelings."

"Were those his actual words?" Remus said gently, knowing that in intense situations meanings can easily be misunderstood.

Hermione nodded, "Pretty much, yeah," she breathed against his throat. "How could I be so stupid? I know what he is, I know all he's ever wanted was guilt free sex from a willing witch and for the most part that's all I wanted from him as well … but this last week or so, it's been different between us, closer, more intimate and for a second there I thought that maybe he loved me too." She nibbled her lip and closed her eyes, feeling calmer now that she had said it all out loud, "But I was wrong … and that's that."

Remus pulled her harder against his bare chest, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry sweetheart," he murmured, rocking her gently in his arms as he spoke, silently swearing to put that spoilt pureblood firmly in his place the next time he laid eyes on him.

The older wizard had been so sure it would be different with Hermione. The way Sirius looked at her as though she were the most precious thing on earth, his possessiveness around her, and the way his face broke into the biggest smiles when he saw her after being apart for more then a few hours. That lucky bastard had the world in his hands and the keys to heaven, but it was never enough for him.

After another few minutes of sitting in soothing silence, Hermione moved to get up. "I should go home," she said shakily, but seeming stronger then before, "Thank you so much Remus, I … I'm sorry for crying all over you."

"Now you stop that," Remus said sternly as he stood with her, smiling gently as he stroked a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "That's what friends are for."

Hermione cupped his face and stroked her thumb over the angry scar that diagonally crossed his handsome face. "Remus …" she murmured softly, caught in his intense blue eyes and the confusion of mixed emotions whirling through her brain. Not taking time to think of the consequences she leaned forward, lifted on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Time stopped and Remus stiffened under her touch, but only for a second, then with a low growl he gripped her face roughly and kissed her back. Her lips parted perfectly beneath his and he groaned desperately as he forced his tongue inside her hot, wet mouth.

Hermione was the first to pull back, placing a hand on his chest to keep him back, her eyes swimming again. "I can't," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Oh Merlin I'm so sorry."

"He's a fool," Remus growled his eyes flashing dangerously and his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breath rasped out, "A stupid, spoilt bastard who can't see what's right in front of him."

She smiled sadly, as she looked up at him, wishing she had chosen more wisely, "No … I am."

At that moment there was a loud 'whoosh' from behind them and a tall dark haired wizard flew smoothly into the room, his eyes falling on the two immediately and his lips twisting into an angry snarl as he took in the sight before him. His half-naked best friend had one arm around Hermione's waist and the other cupped her face as hers cupped his.

She pulled away sharply, gasping and her face flushing, "Sirius - what?"

However, Sirius wasn't listening. His eyes only briefly took in Remus' state of undress before settling on her again, taking in her flushed cheeks and guilty expression. "Well, that didn't take long," he sneered, glaring at the younger woman, refusing to acknowledge the tears trailing down her cheeks or the breathless sob that slipped from her swollen lips. "How long did you wait I after I left? A minute? Two minutes?"

"Mate calm down," Remus cut in, but Sirius didn't look at him, his eyes were firmly on Hermione.

"I said that I was sorry," Hermione breathed, her voice cracking but still somehow calm "I don't know what else I'm supposed to do? Damn it, I didn't choose this, it's not like I set out to fall in love with you, Sirius," she continued, too wrapped in her own misery to notice the way his face suddenly paled and his eyes widened, suddenly taking in her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "But I did and I'm sorry that my stupid emotions are spoiling your enjoyment," she spat, pulling out her wand and promptly apparating out of the room, leaving a stunned and confused Sirius and a very angry and aroused Remus alone.

The black haired wizard turned on his old friend, baring his teeth viciously, his canine instincts taking over and gave a dangerous territorial growl, "You know how I felt about her and you were going to fuck her any way."

Remus glared right back but he had a better hold on his temper and managed to rein it in and calm himself faster. With a sigh, he adjusted his towel and bestowed a steady gaze upon Sirius. "Cut the crap Padfoot, she's just another cunt to you, like all the rest. You're pissed because I touched your toy." Remus shook his head and turned to walk away. "Nothing but a spoilt pureblood and no better then those bloody Malfoys."

Sirius collapsed into the nearest couch, his eyes still wide. "Where do you think she went?" he asked, quietly, "Merlin what the hell have I done … God, I need her…" Remus turned, cocking a brow as his old friend babbled and suddenly jumped to his feet, pacing, breathing like each breath were his last. "I love her Moony … Bloody hell less then 5 hours ago I was inside her." Sirius leaned against the fireplace, completely unaware of his friend's discomfort. "Looking into her beautiful eyes, I've never made love like that before …"

"Padfoot …" Remus started, quickly getting the point that Sirius loved her and really not wanting to hear more.

"James was right, love adds a whole new level, and she accepts all of me, everything about me, darkness and light. My god I've taken her so hard sometimes I was sure that she'd beg me to stop, and instead she's screamed for more."

"Padfoot!" Sirius jumped as though remembering his friend was still there. "I get it, mate, you love her, and she's amazing in the sack."

Sirius coughed. "Sorry." he said, looking at least slightly abashed, "And you're right I am a spoilt man, selfish and demanding. But not with her. Nothing makes me happier then when I make her laugh or blush. Now it's over, I hurt her and now she hates me. I always thought love would be like Azkaban all over again, trapped and drained, but I'm nothing without her, I'm empty. She sets me free, and always has, from Azkaban, from the veil, from that bloody house; it was her behind it all, fighting tooth and nail to free me."

"PADFOOT!" Remus yelled slapping his friend sharply across the face.

"What the fuck, Moony!" Sirius raged, his hand to his quickly enflaming cheek.

"Hermione is out there alone and heartbroken and you are here with me telling me how much you love her. Here's a thought, go and tell HER!"

"I don't know where she is," Sirius sulked, "And she'll never listen to me now."

"Well no, not while you're here brooding like Snivellus."

"Oi!"

Remus gritted his teeth and gripped his friend's shoulders, looking into the man's stormy grey eyes as intensely as he could, "She loves you Sirius. With her heart and soul she does, and yes she's mad at you and yes you hurt her, but come on mate, you are Sirius Black."

Sirius' face lit up and a start of a smile could be seen but was soon replaced by a frown as he looked more closely at his friend. "If I hadn't arrived when I did, would you have …"

"Sirius," Remus groaned, frustrated but trying for patience, "No mate, when you arrived she was in the process of gently turning me down."

The grin on Sirius' face was priceless as he pulled his wand and promptly apparated away.


	7. Chapter 7

____________________

The tears flowed steadily as she stumbled toward the floo, her belongings had been sent ahead with the house elves, who were all smiles when they arrived and for a little while had her laughing and feeling lighter, but the moment they left and all was quiet again, the muggleborn's sorrow closed in again.

Everywhere she looked reminded her of Sirius, the smells, the sounds, even her coat was stained with his presence. The man hadn't returned home after their fight at Remus' house and Hermione assumed that he'd spent the night somewhere else, "Or with someone else," she thought and had to shake her head to rid her mind's eye of the picture of Sirius, her Sirius in bed with another woman. Would he kiss that other woman the way he had kissed her?

She shook her head clear and with a loud sniff, she angrily scrubbed the tears from her face and reached out for the floo pot, screeching when a large warm hand wrapped around her wrist and held tight.

"Running away? I never thought that was your style." Sirius said darkly. He looked worse for wear, his shirt ripped, pants filthy, and when Hermione looked down, she could see that he was missing a shoe.

She swallowed thickly and refused to meet his gaze, he was far too close for comfort. She could feel the heat emanating off his skin, the hairs on his arms tickling hers and his breath warm and smelling faintly of tea.

"I can't do this…" she whispered and tried in vain to tug her hand free.

"But you could do it with Moony?" He retorted angrily and squeezed her wrist painfully, his lip curling.

Her sorrow quickly became anger and she yanked her hand again fruitlessly. "That's none of your damn business. I'm not yours, Sirius and I'll do what I please - with whom I please," she gritted out lifting her chin at the last part and glaring into his flashing eyes.

"You're wrong about that brown-eyes," he returned. "You've been mine since the moment we first kissed." At her shocked gasp, he pulled her against him and wound his arm possessively around her waist. "I'm in love with you and I'll be damned if I let another man touch you."

He expected her to laugh, he expected her to cry, he expected her to fall into his arms and declare her love again. What he didn't expect was for her to slap him sharply across the face and pull away with a frustrated scream.

"You bloody jackass!" She yelled, glaring at him as she punched his hard chest. "You left me sobbing at the museum, you were so mean at Remus' house, and very rude to him considering he was just trying to comfort me."

He grunted under her rough assault and grabbed her fist in his own before she could land another painful punch. "I'm sorry about leaving you at the museum, it was a misunderstanding. We can't all be a brainy swot like you!" He bellowed, his face flushing as his own temper rose again. "And I'm sorry that I was mean and rude to Remus, too, but he was naked and you were touching him."

"He was not naked!" She yelled indignantly. "Remus Lupin is a gentleman and was wearing a towel."

"Oh woopdy-doo!" He raged. "That makes everything completely above board, doesn't it!"

"Yes, it does, because I was kissing him before you arrived, and he was still only wearing a towel, and I didn't want him even half as much as I want you!"

"Well…You…I…" Sirius was still angry but couldn't think of a comeback but he continued to yell all the same.

"And you know the worst thing?" Hermione screamed, hand on her hip and her hair flying wild around her flushed face.

"What!?"

"You've been here a good five minutes and told me that you love me too, and you haven't even kissed me once!"

"I will!" He yelled anger and confusion crowding in his head as he continued to glare. "And let me tell you that it'll be the kiss of your short bloody life!"

"Well?" She raised her chin and puckered her lips. "I'm right here, and it better be good!"

"Fine! Just…give me a minute," he was finding it very hard to glare when she looked so cute standing there waiting for him to…

She opened her mouth to snap at him again, but this time he yanked her arm so she was flush against his chest, threaded his fingers into her unruly curls, tipped back her face and kissed her. The kiss was good indeed, breathtaking as Hermione parted her lips against him so he could slip his tongue inside and taste her velvety warmth.

They moaned in unison as together they tipped their faces to deepen the kiss and taste more of one another; tongues caressing, hands exploring, souls melding as they were finally free to express how they felt.

"I love you…" Sirius murmured against her lips before devouring her mouth again.

"I love you, too." Hermione moaned as she pulled him down again, winding her arms around his neck as he bent slightly to slip an arm behind her knees and lifted her effortlessly into his arms, mouth still smacking quick heated kisses on her, perfect slightly puffy lips.

He walked carefully up the stairs, his eyes never leaving her face, and his mouth still smacking loudly against hers. Hermione ripped open his already ripped shirt and tossed it over the banister, unnoticed, her hands already smoothing over his broad shoulders and tracing his Azkaban brand.

"Open the door," he murmured, breathlessly before taking her lips again.

After much fumbling she finally found the knob and turned it, both almost falling into the room as the door swung open. Once inside she felt his foot flicking back and again until he had hooked it on the edge of the door and kicked it closed behind him. Then she was flying and landed with a bounce on his huge bed, giggling as she looked up at his ravenous expression.

When he didn't join her on the bed Hermione finally spoke, suddenly unsure. "Sirius?"

"'Mione…I want you…"

"I want you too," she breathed, propping herself up on her elbows and slowly unbuttoning her blouse, smiling softly at the way his eyes dropped hungrily to her bared breasts.

He shook his head, raising his eyes to meet hers. "You don't understand," he rasped.

"Then tell me…help me understand," she murmured and crawled towards him, taking his hand in hers and kissing each tattooed finger.

He could hardly form the words as his love of the woman before him rose in his chest and seemed to block his throat. "I hold back with you, brown-eyes…I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes I like it…when it's rough…when I…"

She looked confused for a moment, then pulled him down so he was kneeling with her on the bed, cupping his face tenderly, eyes shimmering and smiling at the fact that his were the same. "Say my name," she whispered and smiled warmly when he did so. "Do you really think that I wasn't aware of that?"

His eyes widened and a low growl fell from his lips as she was unceremoniously flung back onto the bed, his hard body covering hers in an instant. "Do you realise what you're getting into, what I'm capable of? I could tear you apart, little girl." His eyes flashed dangerously and she whimpered, arching and sighing when he shoved her thighs wider.

"I know," she moaned, winding her leg around his. "I've always known and I still want you - I'll always want you, Sirius."

She reached between their bodies and gripped his painfully hard cock through the dark pants he wore. "Need you…" she breathed and nipped at his lower lip, shivering when he practically purred against her.

"Need you too," he rasped, and his head fell to her shoulder.

She heard a zipper being slowly undone and before she had time to even gasp his name, her panties were being shoved to the side and he was thrusting his rock hard erection inside her slick passage. Her name spilled from his lips at her tightness, his head still resting on her shoulder as he held himself deep.

They were both panting as he slowly lifted himself and propped his upper body on his elbows so he could look into her face as he withdrew slowly, deliberately, only to thrust back inside, brutally with a grunt of pleasure, eyes wide on the woman beneath him as she writhed and cried out.

"Sirius, yes!" She hissed and thrust against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her nails into his quickly dampening back as he took her hard and fast.

"Mine…my cunt to fuck…" he whispered harshly and grinned, baring his teeth when she moaned, ignited by his crude words. "My witch…no one can have you but me," he growled as his head dropped to the pillow, hot breath burning her throat while he held her possessively, cock hard and brutal as he pumped his hips mercilessly.

Her nails dug in deeper with each vicious thrust of his body and her keening cries felt as though they were coming from someone else. All she could do was hold on and feel as he took her, overwhelmed by his strength, loving the sound of his voice, growling in her ears.

All too soon, she felt her body tightening around him and knew she was close. She slid her hands up his sweat covered back so that her hands were hooked over his broad shoulders, thrilling at the way they flexed and swelled with every thrust of his lower body. "Harder," she hissed. "I won't break…I want all of you…"

He whined her name and gripped her firm bottom, lifting her against him as he gave her what she wanted, pumping harder, plunging deeper, grunting primally with each thrust and she knew he was close too. Words of love and passion flowed from her as she drew closer, her head flipping from side to side, so close…so close. Sensing her need to finish, Sirius slipped a hand between them and circled her swollen clit, deftly, knowing just how much pressure and what strokes pleased her the most. In no time, she felt the tightening in her belly burst and she was filled with wave after wave of blazing pleasure, made stronger with each thrust as he rode her climax rapidly.

"Love you," she cried out. "I've always…been yours…always be yours," she moaned and tightened around him over and over, as, with a strangled cry he thrust once more and spilled his seed deep within her, holding himself deep as though he never wanted to leave.

"You know," Hermione mused as Sirius curled himself around her, pulling her snugly against him and nuzzling in her hair. "I think we should send Ron a present."

Sirius chuckled, "No, he didn't do anything. I would have gotten into your knickers eventually on my own."

She could feel him smirking against her shoulder and pouted, giving his shoulder a half-hearted shove. "You're pretty sure of yourself there," she grumbled when she felt him laugh against her and she huffed again.

"Oh please, 'Mione." Sirius kissed his way around her jaw. "Any moron with half a brain could see that you weren't satisfied with the runt."

"Was I that obvious?" She said, brow furrowing and a frown forming, but he was quick to kiss it away and pull her against him again.

"No, I think I just noticed it because I could never take my eyes off you," she looked at him suddenly and he smiled warmly, caressing his fingers down her face. "How could you not know how beautiful you are? Even before I fell head over heels in love with you, I used to think how undeniably sexy you were, then one day there you were, sitting at my table and begging me to make love to you."

Her smile lit up the room and he couldn't resist kissing her sweet lips, tasting her joy and sharing his own. His mouth moved hotly down her throat as he slowly slid himself inside her again, with a breathless moan, his mouth wide. They rolled together effortlessly so she was on top and made love languidly until they both fell into a sated sleep.

~*~*~

It was days before the pair finally surfaced. Hermione remained in bed while Sirius ran down stairs, winking at the rather shocked looking Remus as he bounded past in nothing but his silk boxers, grabbed a bowl of fruit and another of cream, before running back up the stairs.

Remus only had time to yell, "You made up then?" a peach thrown to him was his only answer.

Hermione giggled as she lay back on her plump pillow, Sirius grinning sinfully as he fed her another strawberry and licked a spot of cream off her bottom lip. With a naughty grin, he bit into a large grape, dripping juice down her slender neck. "Whoops," he murmured without regret and chuckled as he licked his tongue up the trail of nectar.

"Merlin, I love you," he said gruffly and kissed along her jaw line until he was hovering above her lips.

"I love you too." she sighed and cupped his stubbled cheek, about to say more when a loud crash sounded down stairs followed by an almost inhuman screech and more bellowing yells. "Gods, what is that?!"

The shrill screams of Molly Weasley made them both jump. Sirius jumped from the bed and quickly shrugged on a robe, and not wanting to be left behind she tore after him, already clad in one of his oversized, button-up shirts. Wands out they barreled down the stairs to where Fred and George were each holding one of their mother's arms and Remus was trying to reason with her.

"No, Molly, this is a bad idea, wouldn't it be better to return later when you've calmed down?" Remus spoke softly, holding out his hands to try to calm the flushed woman.

"No!" She screamed. "That filthy pervert hit my boy and is probably violating that sweet girl as I speak."

"Actually, Molly," The voice of Sirius Black made them all look to the stairs to see him grinning smugly and taking a bite of an apple. "The violating ended about 20 minutes ago, we've been eating breakfast."

"You!" She screeched and went for her wand only to be disarmed by Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione started shocked to see the motherly woman behaving so. "You have entered uninvited and now intend to duel the master of the house, without even hearing him out? That's hardly fair," she said sternly, looking directly into the older witch's eyes as she spoke.

"Granger!" Both Fred and George exclaimed together, tipping their heads to get a better view of her bared legs.

"Yes, there are two of them." Hermione snarked, grinning at the twins as they blushed, then back at Molly, moulding her expression in to one of the sterner ones she had often seen on the older woman, until Molly finally stopped struggling and settled on glaring at Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath and pocketed his wand slowly. "Molly, I'm sorry that I hit your son. I should have simply put the filthy and very offensive things he was saying about Hermione, down to him having too much to drink," he spoke smoothly, but Hermione could see that his temper was not going to hold on very long. "And as for the violation, Hermione is an adult, a Hogwarts professor and one of the most intelligent women I know, if anything she was the one taking advantage."

"Oi!" Yelled the twins together, and then glaring at Remus as he fell against the railing, shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"Can't you be serious for one minute?" Hermione hissed at him, instantly smiling and melting under his laughing eyes as he also laughed at the way Molly was spluttering.

"Now, Molly calm down, I was just kidding." Sirius started, sobering his expression though his lips still twitched. "Now wouldn't you agree that I am indeed an over grown child in need of a firm hand?"

"I would, and a damn good throttling if I have my way." Molly spat at him, still glaring daggers.

"I need a woman to keep me in line, to look after me. Hermione needs a man to make her laugh and smile, 'cause she's so pretty when she does," he said the last part while staring into his witch's eyes and grinning lopsidedly. Everyone faded as they stared at each other and Hermione floated on air as she took the five paces to be enveloped in his arms.

Molly's shrill voice broke their intimate moment, "What are you doing, you stupid girl!" she screamed and was about to say more when Sirius growled, low and dangerous, taking a menacing step forward and forcing the plump woman to back up with a look of fear crossing her eyes as she watched him wide eyed.

"Watch your mouth, woman," he spat, eyes flashing, "You are addressing the future mistress of the house of Black and you will speak with a civil tongue or none at all."

Molly looked shocked as her eyes darted between the two.

"Sirius?" Hermione's soft voice made him turn and his fierce expression softened and warmed as he took in her shimmering eyes.

"I'm sorry," he breathed and fell to his knees and wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on her belly.

The four intruders watched as Hermione dropped to her knees with him and stroked his thick black hair out of his eyes. "Did you mean it?"

"Hell yes!" He said his voice hushed, "No one speaks to my witch that way," a cheeky smile graced his lips at Hermione's frustrated growl. He grinned and kissed her before speaking again. "And hell yes, if you'll have me?"

Her smile was brilliant and she didn't look away from her wizard as she spoke, "Molly, Ron is old enough to fight his own battles and I am old enough to choose my lovers." She ignored Molly's huff and continued, "Fred, George, I start work again tomorrow but would very much like to meet for a drink at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night." She grinned widely at Sirius who was gently wiping away the single tear that had trailed down her cheek. "Remus, your potion is on the counter and you know that you're more then welcome to stay and change here, as always."

Sirius mouthed the words, "I love you." as Hermione cupped his cheek and dragged her thumb over his stubbled chin. "I'll be at the Broomsticks tomorrow night at well, if you want to join us, Moony," he said, not taking his eyes of his witch as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her back upstairs, shutting the door, guests forgotten.

His lips seared down her throat as he laid her on his bed and slowly undid the buttons of her oversized shirt. "You know, you never answered my question," he murmured, his lips hovering just above hers.

"Oh yes I agree," Hermione said, eyes wide and innocent. "No one should be allowed to speak to me that way." and she shattered with giggles when he pulled back, glaring down at her.

"Funny girl," he growled.

"Very funny," she whispered, smoothing her hands up his chest and over his shoulders and parted her lips to accept his kisses, breathless when he pulled away. "Yes, Sirius Black, I will marry you."

**END**

**YAY!! I loved working on this story so much - Cookies and hot chocolate to everyone who reviewed :)**


End file.
